Boom Bye Bye
by SugaMama09
Summary: Sesshomaru & Inuyasha are stranded in Jamaica after an accident on their cruiseship, only to discover that not all of the natives believe in that "one love" theory. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Ok soooo I started this story a long time ago & had 5 chapters written then my flash drive died. Needless to say I was pissed cause they were some LONG chapters & I had two other stories on there as well that I couldn't retrieve. So I'm gunna re-write it & hopefully it comes out just as or better than it did the first time x]_

_So here's the story: Jamaica is a mostly Christian/Catholic country. It's really beautiful there [so I've heard] & a great place to vacation...unless you are a homosexual male. I specifically said male because lesbians do not get the brunt force of punishment that men do. It is actually against the law for two males to engage in sexual activities & is punishable for up to 10 years in prison. It is described by human rights groups as THE most homophobic place on Earth due to hate speeches & biased motivated crimes directed at LGBT groups. I'm not talking about they bully homosexuals or steal their wallet. They actually kill_ them & they do it brutally. Jamaican musicians such as Buju Banton, Beenie Man, Elephant Man & even Shabba Ranks actually sing about killing, burning, shooting & pouring acid on homosexuals. They call gay men batty men.

I read an article in the March 2009 issue of Essence magazine about a guy named Gareth Henry, who's best friend got killed because the citizens assumed he was gay & the police actually encouraged it. I am writing this story as somewhat of a tribute to Victor, his best friend & also to raise awareness. I don't need to tell you how much this sickened & angered me, not to mention it went against everything my parents taught me. I'm not putting Jamaica down as a country but I definitely look down on this. It is unacceptable & disgusting.

If you're not convinced that this is the truth or you're just curious & want more information, look up LGBT Right in Jamaica since FFN won't let me post the direct link to it (-_-)

Refering to the violent songs towards homosexual men is Boom Bye bye by Buju Banton

.

..

...

...

...

"Inuyasha! Hurry up!"

Sesshomaru tossed his suitcase into the back of his husband's Escalade & got into the passenger seat to rub his headache away. They'd been looking forward to this cruise for 5 months, it would piss him off royally if they were late getting on their flight.

Inuyasha came out the front door & locked it before rolling his suitcase to the SUV & tossing it in. He got in the driver's seat & beamed at his husband.

"You ready?"

Sesshomaru gave him a scolding look before looking out the window & not saying a word. Inuyasha sighed & put his hand on his husband's thigh.

"Hey, c'mon. Don't be mad at me, babe. I was tired, I couldn't possibly go 18 rounds last night"

"I'm not even upset about that" Sesshomaru snarled, knocking Inuyasha's hand off his thigh.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Then what the hell is your problem?"

"Don't you dare swear at me, Inuyasha! If you'd gotten up when I first woke you up, don't you think I would've been in a better mood since we're running late now?"

"Dude, we're going to get there 10 minutes early!"

Sesshomaru sat back with an exasperated sigh. "Drive, Inuyasha. Just shut up & drive"

Unconsciously Inuyasha started humming Shut Up & Drive by Rhianna, earning a death glare from his husband & causing him to stop.

"Sorry" he muttered.

The drive to the airport was silent, the air in the car frigid with tension. Inuyasha tried to break the awkward silence several times with mindless chatter but Sesshomaru shot him down everytime with his signature glare or completely ignoring him.

As they approached the airport & parked, getting their luggage out the trunk Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru taking several deep breaths & grinned.

He lightly ran the back of his fingers across his husband's cheek. "Hey, you ok?"

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to his for a moment before he nodded quickly, biting the inside of his cheek. He was lying. The cheek biting was always a sign of uncertainty or nervousness.

Inuyasha laced his fingers with his & marched them into the airport, to their gate, through security & into the waiting area. Sesshomaru bounced his right knee non-stop, fiddling with his claws. Another sign. Inuyasha gently put his hand on the bouncing knee, bring the restless hands up to his mouth to kiss them.

"Calm down, babe. It's alright"

"I told you I'm fine" Sesshomaru said in a gentle voice, unconsciously leaning closer to his husband.

Inuyasha chuckled & kissed the hand again then Sesshomaru's forehead. "Are you excited about this cruise?"

"Well of course I am. We've been waiting for one for many years now, not to mention we rarely get a chance to spend time with each other awake anymore"

"Very true. & who knows, maybe we can ask the captain to leave us in the Bahamas on the way back"

Sesshomaru chuckled, an excited fluttering erupting in his stomach. They had traveled almost all over the world, except the Caribbean. From the pictures he'd seen of the beaches & the colorful festivals & interesting culture Sesshomaru had always found it fascinating. He wanted their first cruise to be there but Inuyasha had won them tickets on a cruise to the Mediterranean a few years back, which was their first cruise. They were going to pass right through the Caribbean islands, maybe getting dropped off there wouldn't be such a bad thing...?

"Flight 219 to Kamay, Aruba is now boarding" announced a feminine voice over the PA system.

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's hand & grabbed their luggage, tugging his husband excitedly to the boarding line. He flashed them their ticket & boarded the plane, chattering almost non-stop about all the things they'll be able to do on the cruiseship. He put their things in the cargo storage overhead & sat down, continuing to blabber, not noticing the nervous look on Sesshomaru's face right away.

"-& she says you can eat as much as you want, whenever you want! Isn't that just grea-Sessh, are you ok?"

Sesshomaru took a shaky breath, claws clutching the armrest, staring straight ahead. "Yes" he whispered, voice cracking.

"Aw, babe, it's gunna be alright, you'll see. Nothing to worry about in a plane ride"

"Except crashing & burning" Sesshomaru mumbled, earning a few glares from passengers.

The hanyou picked up one of the rigid claws & kissed it, turning the youkai's face to him. "When we take off I want you to look me in the eye & do not look away. Don't you dare close your eyes"

The side of Sesshomaru's lips slowly lifted in a smirk as Inuyasha softly hummed a Whole New World, completely ignoring the flight attendants doing the safety procedures, the captain introducing himself & stating how long the flight would be & even when they sped down the runway & lifted off. Minus a slight discomfort in his ear the only thing he paid attention to was Inuyasha humming.

Finally Inuyasha stopped & Sesshomaru's blinked, noticing they were now level in the air, the light for the seatbelts off. He unbuckled himself & turned his head slightly to see Inuyasha grinning out of the corner of his eye.

"Shut up" he grumbled.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You're welcome"

.

..

...

After a very long & tiring flight of repeated card games, naps, snuggling, reading & playfully arguing the captain announced they were about to land in 10 minutes. Sesshomaru held back the urge to shout in joy & quickly looked out the window to hide his smile from Inuyasha, who's excited chatter started back up.

Florida was a beautiful state. The flat land had the most beautiful trees, something that looked similar to an elongated pineapple. If Florida was this pretty, he couldn't wait to see Aruba. The closer the runway came to the plane, the bigger Sesshomaru's smile got. When they finally landed he was surprised to see Inuyasha hop up & go tumbling forward as the reverse jets quickly slowed the plane down.

His white head popped up, puppy ears twitching in excitement. "Babe, did you see that? I went like...100 feet!"

Sesshomaru chuckled at his husband, always enjoying the more playful side of Inuyasha. He was more than happy to be off the plane & nearly ran through the airport & outside to lift his face to the welcoming sun. The breeze skimmed off the ocean & through his hair, lifting & twirling it. Inhaling deeply & raising his arms he stretched & sighed happily.

"Hello, Florida" he greeted under his breath.

"Umm, babe?"

Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha's foot in the door. "Umm we do have to get our luggage before we just take off, ya know"

The inuyoukai chuckled at his rush to leave & nodded. "Of course, love"

.

..

...

Once their luggage was obtained & they checked into their hotel both men flopped onto the king sized bed & sighed happily.

"Oh my God this hotel is beautiful" Inuyasha murmured, lacing his fingers with his husband's.

"So sad we're only staying one night before we leave on the cruise" Sesshomaru replied in a low voice.

"My thoughts exactly..."

There was a short silence before Inuyasha turned his head to look at his mate. "I hear the cabins on the ship are small..."

Sesshomaru thought a moment before turning to look at him. "Then we should fuck while we have the space then, huh?"

"Yes"

Sesshomaru smoothly flipped over until he was straddling Inuyasha's waist, wasting no time in discarding their shirts.

"God it's been too long since I've ravish your sexy body" Inuyasha purred, running his claws lightly over Sesshomaru's torso.

The youkai lifted an eyebrow. "We fucked last night, Yasha"

The half-breed blinked. "Seriously? Did we stop early?"

"We went 12 hours"

"Wow you must've put me out because I don't remem-oh...never mind..."

The sentence was finished with both men sporting devilish smiles, fangs glinting in the sunlight. Slowly, Sesshomaru ran his claws lightly up Inuyasha's stomach & chest followed by painfully slow licks & little nips, curving around his neck until he finally reached his lips. Inuyasha hummed in approval & wrapped one large hand around his husband's neck, holding him down while their tongues fought for dominance.

"You'll never win" Inuyasha murmured in a throaty growl.

"Watch me" Sesshomaru whispered a reply.

The inuyoukai withdrew from the tongue battle to begin nibbling the plump bottom lip until he finally heard the moan he was waiting for.

"Cheater" Inuyasha grumbled. He was rewarded with a grin & a wink.

Sesshomaru lowered his head to begin nipping the side of Inuyasha's neck, causing electrical charges to shoot through the hanyou's system. Once the skin began to redden he kissed & licked the spot, enjoying the rumbling growl emitting from Inuyasha's chest. He gave one last lick before rubbing his nose into the soft skin.

"You smell so good"

Being mated for so long did nothing to dampen the effect the other's scent had on them. Sesshomaru inhaled his scent again, deeper this time, eyelids fluttering & groaned quietly. Youkais struggling to be let lose, energy crackled in the air like sparks of a wildfire & with a sharp inhale & a pleasured hiss Sesshomaru let his youkai take control, Inuyasha following suit soon after.

A Cheshire smile stretch across Inuyasha's face as he ripped both of their pants off & set his mate on his already hardened member, groaning at the tightness.

**"No matter how many times I penetrate you it only seems to be sweeter everytime"** his youkai rumbled

Sesshomaru began to rock, his claws firmly resting on Inuyasha's chest as the hanyou gripped his hips. The sensation of feeling full sent goosebumps down the inuyoukai's arms. He sped up, hair bouncing in time with his body & his eyes fluttered & rolled as his back arched.

**"Inu...yashaaaa..."**

Inuyasha lifted his hips to meet his mate's & brought him down for a kiss that was more animalistic than usual, complete with sensual licks, biting & sucking. Not having the patience for foreplay at the moment, the pace sped up to full capacity, Sesshomaru's hair flying every which way as the sound of skin slapping echoed along with their moans. They stopped for a moment so Inuyasha could stand & Sesshomaru could turn around to put more force behind their thrusts.

The inu-hanyou pushed on the area between Sesshomaru's shoulder blades until his chest was flat on the bed & growled in approval at the over-submissive pose. Inuyasha continued thrusting at top speed & relished in liquid fire that licked at his lower abdomen, a diabolical grin splitting his face when Sesshomaru found it hard to form the words he wanted to say.

**"Uhhh, seme make it good, ahhhh yes, uhhhh, Gods yes, harder seme! Uh, uh, uh, uhhhhh ahhh I'm c-coming, I'm c-c-comiiiiiiing!"**

**The shudder that ran through Sesshomaru's body, his toes curling & claws embedded into the mattress, caused his muscles to clench & within seconds, milk Inuyasha of his seed. The hanyou clenched his teeth to hold back his moan & snatched Sesshomaru's lengthy mane up to arch him back & bite into his neck. Despite the rough behavior the silver haired beauty didn't mind. Matter of fact it seemed to turn him on, if his loud moan & erratic hip thrusting wasn't anything to go by.**

**Inuyasha fell onto the bed beside his love, sighing contently. Of course they were by no means anywhere close to finishing; their libidos were still not quite satisfied. But seeing as they had a cruise to catch the next morning they figured it might be in their best interest to get some rest.**

**Sesshomaru & Inuyasha gave each other a look before smiling devilishly. Well they could always rest when they get on the ship, they might as well have sex while they could still yell as loud as they wanted to.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Morning found the married couple wrapped in each other's arms & legs, hair splayed out across their fluffy pillows. Inuyasha woke first, stretching till his joints popped, yawning until his tongue curled at the end. He settled himself onto one elbow & stared down at his mate who was currently snuggled into his chest & resting peacefully. Sesshomaru was already a very beautiful creature but when he slept, androgynous features relaxed, he look so innocently sweet, Inuyasha just felt like touching his unblemished skin. He ran the back of his fingers across the smooth cheek, down the angled jaw, over the luscious lips, before tapping once very lightly on the nose & with that Sesshomaru sighed in his sleep & opened his eyes.**

**"Sorry I woke you up, guess I still haven't gotten used to how beautiful you are" Inuyasha whispered, leaning down to receive his good morning kiss. **

**Sesshomaru gave it willingly & smirked, his bedroom eyes already sparking in mischief. "When have you ever started the day off romantically?"**

**"The morning after our wedding night"**

**"Hm?"**

**"I cooked you breakfast then brought it to you while you were in bed"**

**"Ah yes that's right...then you ate the pancakes off my stomach. Now I remember"**

**"Hey we should do that again. That was some sticky fun"**

**"I agree, let's see what the hotel is serving"**

**The two got dressed & rode the elevator downstairs to the hotel lobby where a few early birds were getting their breakfast. They were used to staying in these kinds of hotels that serve hot & delicious breakfasts for free yet Inuyasha was always excited to waffles & Sesshomaru went bananas over bacon (not that he'd show how crazy he was over it, of course).**

**The two men made a beeline for their favorites then carried it back up to their room.**

**"Babe, look! They had strawberry mango smoothies!"**

**"Inuyasha, you are not pouring that on my body"**

**"Oh c'mon, it'll make your headlights come on"**

**"No"**

**"How about this little thing of butter I got for my waffles?"**

**"Butter? Really?"**

**"I like it, don't judge me!"**

**"I picked up a bottle of maple syrup, that's even better"**

**Inuyasha grinned & snatched it before twisting it open & laying Sesshomaru back, pouring a few drops on his flat, muscled plane of a belly.**

**"We shall see"**

**He licked it slowly, from just below his belly button to right below his pectoral muscles & hummed lightly, licking his lips equally slowly. He enjoyed the lustful glare Sesshomaru was giving him & the heavy pants that forced his chest into a more noticeable rise & fall action.**

**"Yeah I can agree: that's a helluva lot better than butte-"**

**Sesshomaru was too fixated on the one little drop of syrup on the hanyou's bottom lip & attacked with a ferocious kiss, not even realizing he had been staring at it. **

**Inuyasha smiled in the kiss & laid back to let his husband lay on top of him. He thought they were just going to make out but Sesshomaru had other plans. He stripped Inuyasha of his clothing & slowly poured the thick, sweet liquid onto the half-breed's member before proceeding to give him a very satisfying blowjob.**

**"S-Sessh, wait, babe, slow d-d-down, ahh, ahh, fuck..."**

**The inu-youkai wasn't paying attention, of course. The taste of the maple syrup combined with the salty taste of his Alpha was absolutely delicious & addicting. He ran his tongue all around the head before swallowing the hardened member whole & began to bob his head, increasing the suction as he pulled up.**

**Inuyasha was a hot, writhing puddle of ecstasy, one hand gripping Sesshomaru's hair, guiding his head up & down. He was surprised when the silver haired beauty actually swallowed him balls deep. Sesshomaru was talented but that was something he had never even attempted, considering how...blessed the half-breed was.**

**Sesshomaru pulled back very slowly before ducking his head & sucking a ballsack into his mouth. Inuyasha's right leg began to twitch happily, toes curled & eyes rolling.**

**"Holy s-shit, Sessh..."**

**The demon ran his lengthy tongue under it several times before switching to the other one & doing the same. With one of his hands he steadily pumped Inuyasha's cock, slowing down when the half-breed began to tense as if he was about to cum then speeding up when he relaxed.**

**"Oh gods...Sessh...ahhh, yes, yes, baby"**

**Sesshomaru was thoroughly enjoying himself & the taste & feel of the velvety skin. He loved satisfying his seme; something about it just made his ego a tad bit bigger. Well, little more than a tad, especially when Inuyasha screamed his name. Because his jaw was beginning to hurt, he resorted to his (or rather his husband's) favorite trick & deep throated him while gently stroking the inside of his thigh, a deep rumbling purr vibrating in his chest.**

**Inuyasha absolutely melted & threw his head back, a growl of pleasure bubbling out his throat & through his lips. He knew if he didn't grit his teeth he was going to scream when he came but it felt so good he could barely keep his mouth closed. The hot coil in his lower abdomen released & he moaned loudly hips thrusting involuntarily. Sesshomaru didn't mind; he let Inuyasha have his way, shaking his head with the slowly softening member still in his mouth.**

**Once Inuyasha rode out his climax & collapsed into a hot puddle of limbs the youkai let the member pop free & kissed his way to the his favorite spot on the hanyou: the mating mark on his neck, nibbling on that before kissing it.**

**"Oh baby marry me" Inuyasha groaned**

**Sesshomaru chuckled, raising his head to kiss him on the lips quickly. "I am married to you, you lovesick puppy"**

**"Puppy?"**

**The hanyou flipped them over so that he was on top & began nibbling the mating mark he left on his beloved before a hand on his chest made him stop.**

**"Inuyasha, we do have a cruise to catch"**

**He glanced at the clock then groaned. "Fuck!"**

**Both hopped up & got dressed before gathering their things, rushing & trying to check to make sure they didn't leave anything at the same time, leaving the rest of their breakfast. While that was fairly quick they still had to drive down to the docks & because they only had 10 minutes to be somewhere 20 minutes away he left Sesshomaru drive. They checked out quickly & threw their things in the trunk then Inuyasha threw his husband the keys to the car.**

**"Do you thing babe & get us there on time"**

**"Yes sir" **

**Halfway through the drive Inuyasha was sort of regretting letting Sesshomaru drive. Not only was he a dog demon, he was a speed demon. From the weaving in & out of traffic to his speeding & cutting people off Sesshomaru was a force to be reckoned with. Inuyasha held on for dear life, keeping his eyes closed.**

**"Sessh, I'm begging you to slow down just a tad"**

**"We have 10 minutes to get there, Yasha, we have to hurry"**

**"We're only three minutes away! I want to get there alive & in one piece"**

**Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Calm down, I'm only doing 60"**

**"In a 35 miles per hour zone! Geeze!"**

**But thanks to Speedy Fluffy, they made it there in 12 minutes. They grabbed their luggage & headed for the ship, Inuyasha slightly shaking from the dangerous ride. He made a mental note to never let Sesshomaru drive unless he was unconscious.**

**They walked into a building, got searched, handed over their tickets, showed their birth certificate & license, which was all done in as little as seven minutes or so. Walking through the building & out onto the catwalk, which stretched to reach the harbor where the ship was waiting, Sesshomaru gazed at the enormous ship appreciatively. It was a wonder how such a mammoth could float.**

**The inside of the ship was absolutely gorgeous. WHile the two had seen many people walk in & not out there weren't that people in the foyer. A couple was standing off to the left, looking at some pamphlet, a family was walking around on the second floor, the children darting in & out of the many arcades & shops & a few men were sitting at the bar, mugs of beer in hand.**

**"Thirsty, babe?" Inuyasha inquired, noticing Sesshomaru's eyes zone in on the beverage.**

**The youkai nodded & they walked over to the bar & set their things down. The bartender nodded at them wiping out a glass.**

**"What can I get for you gentlemen?"**

**"Two margaritas, salted, in the biggest glass you have" Sesshomaru interrupted Inuyasha smoothly before looking at his husband, "What will you have?"**

**The bartender chuckled, already pulling out the drinks he was going to mix, listening for Inuyasha to order up.**

**Inuyasha grinned. "I'll just have a Bloody Mary, thanks"**

**"Coming right up"**

**As the bartender took care of the drinks Inuyasha gazed around in wonder. The foyer was very large, at least 40 feet high & 30 feet across. There were three floors of shops, arcades &food stores here, ranging from Japanese to Brazilian cuisine. They all looked very interesting; he made a mental note to check them out after they put their luggage in their cabin.**

**"Here you go, one Bloody Mary for you & a strawberry mango margarita, salted for you"**

**"I didn't ask for strawberry mango" Sesshomaru stated.**

**"Oh I'm sorry sir-"**

**"But I'll take it, thank you"**

**The bartender smiled & nodded again & was getting ready to put away the bottles when Sesshomaru held out he & Inuyasha's license. He shook his head once.**

**"Oh we don't really care about licenses around here. Enjoy yourself"**

**Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted. "Are you saying I definitely look old enough to drink?"**

**Inuyasha chuckled & the bartender held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "No, no, sir, it's just that because we're going to a country where the drinking age is 18 & you look a...little over 18, we don't need to see it"**

**The youkai sat back, smirking. "Is that so?"**

**"Yes sir. Matter of fact there's no way you're much older than 23"**

**Sesshomaru laughed once. Oh if only he knew. "I'm very old in human standards"**

**"Really now? You look mighty fine for a so called old person. Really good"**

**Inuyasha growled in warning & the bartender backed off, putting his bottles up & wiping off the counter.**

**"Oh Yasha you're no fun"**

**The hanyou glared at him & downed his drink. "Let's see how well you take it when the natives are all over me"**

**Sesshomaru shot him a glare before shrugging & sipped his margarita. "I can always ignore you, Yasha. Should you think to cheat on me I will quite literally rip you a new one"**

**& with that Inuyasha shut his mouth & sipped his drink.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Because I already know where I want to go with this, it feels like it's going too slow for my taste but I'm really trying not to rush or stretch it out so be patient with me! Reviews & constructive criticism are always welcomed =]**


	2. Chapter 2

A big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my stories & a huge thank you to the ones who review! You guys make it worth while =]

I own nothing except a Droid & a bag of Lindor truffles =]

.

..

...

Leaving the bar to drop their luggage off in their cabin, Inuyasha & Sesshomaru headed down the elavator to the F decks, where all the cabins were held. The hallway made Sesshomaru very uncomfortable, as it was so narrow he couldn't stretch his arms out to the side. An overwhelming sense of claustrophobia tightened his wind pipe.

"Yasha..."

Inuyasha turned to him & placed a comforting hand on his cheek, seeing the look on his face. "Deep breaths babe"

Sesshomaru inhaled & exhaled quickly & Inuyasha then placed both hands on his face. "Breathe with me, babe, let's calm down. Inhaled. Exhale. Again, inhale. Exhale. Good job, let's do it again..."

The youkai obeyed, finding himself calming down just a little & nodded when the panicking pressure eased off his windpipe. Inuyasha smiled & pecked him on the lips, taking his hand & continuing down the hall to their cabin.

"Room 108. This is ours, babe" Inuyasha announced. Sesshomaru didn't respond, anxious to be out of the small hallway.

The door opened to reveal a very neat, pretty room, complete with two large beds & two fold-down bunk beds. The kid in Inuyasha was absolutely joyful at seeing the bunk beds. He knew where he was sleeping tonight.

He dashed into the room, whooping & hollering, hopping onto the large beds & laid down, sighing happily. "Oh babe this room is beautiful. This should've been our honeymoon"

Sesshomaru walked in & set his stuff down, nose scrunched disapprovingly. "It's tiny & smells like feet & shrimp in here"

"Oh c'mon, princess, it's a ship, of course it's gunna be a little smaller than what you're used to. As far as the smell I think it smells pretty clean"

The youkai crossed his arms & looked around as if looking for the source of the sour smell. "I hate this room. Let's ask for a suit"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, standing. "Please get off your high horse & enjoy this vacation"

"I will when we get a bigger room"

"This _is_ the suit. I figured you'd throw a hissy fit so I asked for this, now what are you going to complain about?"

The silver haired beauty's frown deepened. "This is the suite? How disgusting. I'd hate to see what the regular cabins look like"

The hanyou threw his hands up & sat back down on the bed, elbows on his knees. "Do you always have to complain about not having the absolute best?"

"Of course I do, I don't bust my ass at work to receive anything less than the best"

"Sessh, this is the best! It's clean, there isn't anything out of place, it's tidy & there's more than enough room for you to walk around & get dressed"

Sesshomaru sighed, giving up. They weren't supposed to argue on a vacation. This was the time for them to be cuddling, having fun, having sex, & just generally enjoying each other's company.

He sat in Inuyasha's lap, touching his Alpha's forehead with his own. "I apologize. This is our vacation, we don't need to be arguing"

"Damn right" Inuyasha growled.

Youkai insisting he show submission, Sesshomaru licked his seme's chin, nuzzling his mating mark & purring. Inuyasha's chest vibrated with an approving growl before he leaned back & stole a kiss.

"Don't let it happen again" he commanded. The silver haired beauty stiffened.

"Don't you dare talk down to me. Just because I'm your uke doesn't mean I'm your bitch"

"That's not what you said last night"

Inuyasha laughed, ducking & dodging the blows as best he could in the limited amount of space while Sesshomaru growled a warning to him. He loved teasing his uke into a hissy fit. It was always fun to see him irritated, not to mention he looked really sexy when he was.

"Hey, hey, lets go explore the ship. Maybe we can find something to eat" the hanyou insisted, once he had his husband's hands trapped behind his back.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry"

"Well hell, after nearly dying because you drive dangerously & then having to deal with a bartender that doesn't know how to mind his own fucking business, a guy gets a bit of rumbly in his tummy"

"Ok first of all you did not almost die. I may drive fast but I didn't have any close calls. Second, he was just making conversation you jealous freak & last that rumbly in your tummy could quite possibly be gas"

"I am not jealous! Who the hell says that kind of thing right in front of their spouse? & no, I don't have gas"

"How was he supposed to know you were my-" Sesshomaru cut himself off with a short laugh, "You know what, never mind. Let's just go find something to eat"

Not willing to argue Inuyasha hefted Sesshomaru over his shoulder & stood. Spanking his husband's ass he marched out the door. "Hi ho, hi ho, it's off the eat we go-"

"Something's wrong with you..."

.

..

...

Both men headed to the lido deck, which was the deck of the ship & where the cafeteria was being held.

"You'd think they'd have something a bit more than just a simple cafeteria" Inuyasha mumbled.

But when they arrived it was nothing like the cafeteria they had in mind. The cafeteria was the length of the whole ship & filled with so many stands & buffet-tables of so many different kinds of food Inuyasha didn't know where to start. There was a pizzeria, Chinese & Japanese cuisine, an ice cream station, a 24 hour breakfast buffet table, table stacked with cheesecakes & brownies& other delicious desserts, a hamburger shop right next to a chicken restaurant...Inuyasha already knew he was going to gain a few pounds on this cruise.

Sesshomaru made a beeline for the ice cream station, grabbing the biggest cup they had, a cup that was quite possibly 44oz., & filled it with vanilla ice cream then mixed some Oreos into it. Grabbing a spoon he dug in & practically moaned, his eyes closing.

"Oh, Gods..."

"Is it good?" Inuyasha came to stand over shoulder & reached for the spoon. The youkai held it to his chest, glaring at him.

"There's plenty for you at the station. This is mine"

The hanyou laughed, almost forgetting how possessive Sesshomaru was of his desserts. The demon had quite a sweettooth. He grabbed a slightly smaller cup & filled it with chocolate ice cream, mixing Oreos in it. He tasted it & sighed happily. Perfect. He sat down at one of the many booths, trailed by his mate & they both enjoyed their ice creams.

"How's yours?" Sesshomaru inquired, slowly licking his spoon.

"Awesome. I'd let you try some but I don't feel like sharing"

"That's fine, I don't want to share with you either"

"Well fine"

"Fine!"

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

Inuyasha grinned. "I love you"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I love you as well. I'm still not sharing though"

"...You suck"

.

..

...

The two lovers went out onto the deck to watch the sunset. It was probably the most romantic thing to watch the sun make its slow decent on the ocean, its rays bouncing off the water's surface like thousands of diamonds. Sesshomaru stood in front of the railing, Inuyasha arms around his slim waist, the hanyou's chin resting on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful" the youkai commented, closing his eyes & inhaling the cool breeze.

"Yes you are" Inuyasha whispered in his ear & kissed his neck.

The silver haired beauty nuzzled his Alpha's cheek, relishing in the lovely silence until the breeze brought a smell that he detested: the scent of cigarette smoke. He wrinkled his nose, trying to find who in their right mind would dare to ruin the moment with their awful cancer sticks.

"Ugh, I smell smoke" Inuyasha mumbled, unwinding his arms & standing straight to look around.

They laid their eyes on the woman at the same time, a medium height lady that was leaning with her elbows on the railing, cigarette held daintily in her right hand.

Sesshomaru stiffened in irritation & marched over there, leaving a grinning hanyou. He hoped the youkia wouldn't go overboard but not much he could do.

"Would you mind putting out that cigarette?" Sesshomaru said with authentic sincerity.

The woman looked him up & don before straightening & grinning. "I wouldn't mind doing anything for you baby-"

"Put the mother fucking cigarette out before I break the hand you're holding it in & shove that cancer stick in your eye socket" Sesshomaru said in a surprisingly calm voice though he was reeling in disgust that she'd called him baby. Yuck, as if he was remotely interested in a woman, much less an ashtray.

The woman quickly dropped the cigarette into the ocean, her eyes wide with fear. "O-okay, o-o-okay I'm sorr-"

"Thank you" he said with a smile, turned on his heel & walked back to his husband who was bent over at the waist, laughing.

"Sessh, oh my God, that was too funny. The look on her face was priceless" Inuyasha said breathlessly, still chuckling.

Sesshomaru said nothing, only closed his eyes & enjoyed the clean ocean breeze again. That was one of his many annoyances about the modern day world. In his time the elders chewed tobacco but it didn't smell anywhere near as awful as it does in this day inage. Now there was pollution from cars, not to mention too much noise, buildings that reached the sky & hard stone that shoved his forests away. He couldn't recognize his land anymore. Did he really once rule this territory? Is this the same terriotry that he fought so hard to save & keep it at peace & defend it from these vile, selfish humans? He still hated them for destroying it & bringing about all these unecessary things, not to mention their rise caused the fall of even the most respected demons.

"Hey" Inuyasha murmured, interrupting his train of thought & wrapping his arms around his waist again, "What's on your mind?"

"Our fall from glory" Sesshomaru whispered automatically, not thinking before he said it.

The hanyou sighed. "Yeah, those were the good old days. But hey at least we still have each other eh?"

"Yes, that is true"

Inuyasha kissed the mating mark on his neck & inhaled his scent. He wasn't sure where he'd be had it not been for Sesshomaru. The silver haired demon with the body of a Greek god has brought him so many good times & made him so happy, he didn't even think he'd admit it out loud since Sesshomaru was not a lovey-dovey kind of person. Wanting the mood to relax a bit he scoffed.

"If that bitch keeps smoking those cigarettes she's going to wind up burning the whole fucking ship"

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly towards him but said nothing.

"What?"

He faced forward again, shaking his head once, slightly. "Nothing"

"Tell me"

"You're using reverse physcology on yourself"

Inuyasha was silent.

"We'll be fine. You don't have to worry"

"Who said I was worried? I was just kind of playing"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to not respond before turning to his seme & wrapping his arms around his neck. "If the ship does go down you can float on some driftwood & I'll paddle us to safety"

Inuyasha smiled at the image of Sesshomaru paddling. "Thanks, babe"

"Would you two like some drinks?"

Inuyasha turned around to see a short woman smiling up at him, a tray of pretty drinks held out towards them.

"How much is it?" he growled suspiciously.

"It's free, sir, it was included in your cruise ticket"

"Well in that case..." Inuyasha took all six of them, causing her to laugh. She bid them a good day & left them alone.

By now the sun was gone & the almost Christmas-like lights strung up around the deck were one, casting a romantic glow. There were a few couples on the railings now, arms wrapped around each other & murmuring in each other's ears.

_I would do this again in a heartbeat_ Inuyasha thought to himself while he found a table & sat down.

Sesshomaru sat across from him, sliding one of the drinks closer to him & sipped it. He wasn't a huge fan of alcohol but he indulged in it occassionally. The drink was sweet with only a little bit of the bitter alcoholic bite to it. He slid another one closer to himself, glaring at Inuyasha when the hanyou frowned at him.

"I'd prefer you sober when I mount you tonight" Inuyasha stated, mockingly.

"I'd prefer to pour this drink all over your naked body right here on this table but we can't all have what we want now can we?" Sesshomaru retorted, leaning back in his seat & lazily sipped his drink, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Inuyasha returned the smoldering look. "Who says we can't have that?"

"I refuse to have sex with you out here, Yasha"

"It'll be fuuuuun..." Inuyasha sang quietly, wagging his eyebrow, causing Sesshomaru to smirk.

"& get us kicked off the booooat"

Inuyasha downed his last drink, smacking his lips appreciatively. "Well fine we can take it back to our room, how's that?"

"Sounds like a plan"

.

..

...

They shared another extra large cup of chocolate ice cream & Oreos & some burgers & fries then headed back to their cabin then proceeded to lay in their wonderously comfortable bed & snuggle. Inuyasha felt a warm hand caress his heart, a happy fluttering lifting in his belly. He could do this all night: cuddle with his mate, the smell of him & desserts wafting under his nose & absolutely comfortable. He didn't even feel like getting up to piss.

Sesshomaru snuggled down into the clean sheets & soft pillow, stroking the back of Inuyasha's hand, which was around his mid-section, with the pad of his thumb. He actually felt kind of bad for saying this little room was dirty & smelly. It was really quite nice, though he wish it wasn't so damn small. Lord knew how much he hated tight spaces.

The hanyou moved his hips suggestively against his husband's. "We should shower just in case we fall asleep here"

"Are you saying I stink?"

"Yes"

"Go fuck yourself"

"I was joking, geeze"

"You sound like such a nerd saying 'geeze', you know that?"

Inuyasha laughed. "& even if I was you'd still love me"

Sesshomaru sighed dramatically. "I guess I'd have no other choice"

"Course you wouldn't, babe, nobody can fuck you as good as I can"

Inuyasha placed a quick kiss on Sesshomaru's neck & hopped over him, immediately stripping & walking towards the bathroom. "I'm gunna shower then we can go get something to eat, mmkay?"

The youkai hated the cool air on his back, void of the heat Inuyasha's body provided. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. "Kay"

"Stop staring at my ass"

"Then put your clothes back on"

Inuyasha faced him, striking a sexy pose. "You know you want it, baby" he purred in a husky voice.

Sesshomaru said nothing but the mischievous, lustful glint in his eyes said it all.

The hanyou slowly ran his claws down his torso & lazily stroked himself, licking his lips just as slowly. The inuyoukai swallowed, heat rushing in his lower abdomen as his palms began to sweat. It didn't take much for him to be turned on when it came to his seme but something about his husband masterbating in front of him have hot flashes.

"You like that?" Inuyasha cooed. Sesshomaru balled his hands into fists; he knew if he didn't they were going to have a mind of their own & wander down to his pants where his member was already rock hard.

The hanyou continued stroking himself, picking up the speed again, biting his lower lip tauntingly. He knew Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to drop down to his knees in front of him & suck him until his seme was satisfied but it seemed the demon was going to be a tad difficult.

He inserted his index finger in his mouth & moaned, wishing he had that maple syrup again. He didn't particularly like the saltiness of the digit. He lowered his eyelids to half-mast & whispered Sesshomaru's name, followed by another hungry moan. The demon wanted to be difficult? Fine, two could play that game.

Sesshomaru felt like he was about to wet the bed with all the precum that was weeping out of his cock, his hands twitching, stiff with anticipation. His legs jerked with the need, the want, the _desire_ to bolt into a kneeling position in front of his seme & pleasure him but his stubborness kept him frozen with very barely restrained lust. He was losing; he was already moaning under his breath, lower jaw trembling in anticipation of an incredible release.

"Yasha..." he whispered, hoping he was saying too quietly for the hanyou to hear, "Yasha, please...Oh, Gods, fuck me..."

But the hanyou heard & a slow, sexy smile stretched across his face as he sped up even more, going as fast as his arm would allow. He could now see Sesshomaru's legs visibly twitching under the blankets. Something about knowing such a show could affect his husband in such a way was amusing, not to mention it turned him the hell on. Though he'd masterbated in front of him before he didn't get quite the reaction he was getting now.

Inuyasha could feel his climax nearing. Might as well go out with a bang. He stuck his lengthy tongue out & flicked it repeatedly in a beckoning gesture. He knew Sesshomaru would like that, even if he hadn't heard the breathy moan & seen those beautiful eyes roll.

"Come on baby" the hanyou whispered huskily, "Make daddy feel good"

Sesshomaru let out a soft keening noise, his weeping member straining against his jeans. He had just realized he was panting quite hard & that he was sweaty. Having had enough he threw the blankets off & shoved his hand down his pants. The simple brush of his fingers had his back arching, mouth opened for a moan but nothing coming out.

Inuyasha grinned. About time Sesshomaru show his body the attention it needed. Now that he could concentrate on his climax, he closed his eyes. Almost there. Just a few more strokes. He could already tell this was about to be one amazing climax. Right there. Just a bit more...

& suddenly, just as he was about to cum, Sesshomaru was in front of him, his cock already in his mouth & sucking like a babe on a tit. It took him by surprise, causing him to lose just a bit of his hard on but it was immediately back & then his muscles locked.

"Oh God! Ohhhh God!" he moaned, one shaky hand twisted in his bangs, the other caught up in his husband's.

When he came it felt like the air had been knocked out of him for a second then it all came back & he roared, hips thrusting involuntarily. His eyes watered with the strong force of such a climax & tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, ohhhh baby!" he moaned with every thrust.

Then apparently Sesshomaru, who had been stroking himself to completion, came & the force of his suction drew another loud moan from the hanyou. The inu-youkai dropped to his hands, arms shaking & body jerking in the after glow, as he continued to moan, sperm still weeping from his member.

Inuyasha staggered over to a nearby chair & dropped into it, his body still twitching. It was a minute of panting & quiet moans before either of them were able to speak.

"Holy shit" Inuyasha whispered.

"My thoughts exactly" Sesshomaru purred

"That was...was..."

"Absolutely incredible"

"Hell. Yes"

After a moment Sesshomaru crawled over to Inuyasha & laid his head on the hanyou's thigh. Inuyasha ran his fingers through the silver hair absentmindedly.

"We need to get cleaned up"

"Yeah cause I'm getting hungry" the hanyou stated.

But neither of them moved. Sesshomaru grinned. "I guess we shall have sex in the shower then?"

"Let's do it!" Inuyasha exclaimed, picked him up bridal style & carrying him to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Inuyasha turned the showerhead on & waited for the water to get warm, loving the feel of Sesshomaru's arms wrapping around his middle. The demon kissed a firey path across his broad shoulders & lightly ran his claws up & down the washboard abs.

The half-breed chuckled. "Getting turned on again already?"

A rumbling growl confirmed his answer. "Getting there"

Inuyasha turned & pulled his mate into the shower with him before kissing him deeply, his hands on the pale column of neck. Their lips mashed & molded, tongues caressing the other's mouth & their rising desire making them hot all over. The water felt like a massage on their head & made their kiss slippery, which of course, Inuyasha took as a game. He leaned back & licked the stream of water falling off of Sesshomaru's lip, laughing when the youkai leaned forward & tried to follow him, thinking he was trying to kiss him.

"You're causing me to become disinterested" Sesshomaru growled, as if his wet bangs over his eyes made him intimidating.

"Aww poor puppy losing his boner?" Inuyasha teased, which actually caused the youkai to blush & he laughed again, capturing the lips again.

He hefted Sesshomaru up until the demon wrapped his long legs around his waist & leaned his back against the wall, rubbing their erections together. Sesshomaru moaned & panted, shuddering at the cold sensation of the wall on his back.

"Sssss...Yasha"

Inuyasha dropped his head to place suckling kisses on his husband's neck & Sesshomaru turned his head so that he would have more than enough room, his eyes closed.

"You taste so good" Inuyasha whispered huskily in his ear before suckling on the earlobe. He grinned when he felt one of the legs wrapped around his waist twitch.

The hanyou reached between them & grabbed his mate's erection, stroking it quickly as Sesshomaru's back arched.

"Ahhhh, Yasha, oh Gods!"

"What's my name?"

"Uhhhh, Gods..."

"Say my name, Sessh"

"Y-Yashaaaaa..."

"What's my name?"

"Inu...yashaaaa, ohhhh yeees!"

"Who fucks you the best?"

"Y-you do...mmmm, baby..."

"Who's dick drives you up the fucking wall?"

"Ahh, ahh, fuck...yours does, baby"

"What name do the neighbors know?"

"Oh Gods, I'm c-coming...oh fuck...Yashaaaaa"

Inuyasha sped up even more, desire sparking in the air & causing the water to steam. "What. Name. Do. The Neighbors know, Sessh?"

Sesshomaru's eyes stared back at him at half-mast, fangs bared in lust. "Yours, baby"

The inu-hanyou unconsciously bared them back. "Who's your daddy?"

Eyes rolling in pleasure, Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip. "Mmm you are"

"& does daddy make you feel good?"

The silver haired beauty froze & then he came, claws tangled up in his hair & his facial expression contorted in sexual beauty. "Ahhhhhhhhh fuck yes! Yes! Yes, baby, uhhhhhh"

"Does daddy make you feel good Sessh?" Inuyasha roared, his climax just seconds away.

The youkai roared, back arched off the wall, eyelids fluttering. "Yeeeeeessss, sssss oh fuck yes he does, fuck, fuck, fuck, ohhh Gods!"

When Inuyasha came, he bucked violently, burying his face in his mate's neck to muffle the roar of pleasure but it echoed off the walls anyway. He dropped Sesshomaru onto his member, still climaxing & continued bucking harshly, dirty words abandoned for animalistic growls & snarls, their eyes burning red as their youkai slipped through their control in the throes of passion. Sesshomaru claws clutched Inuyasha's broad, muscular shoulders as the demon rode like he was in a rodeo.

The passion built up quickly, bodies slamming against each other in the desperate need of another release, the water's slickness making it easier to do so. The water turned to vapors as it hit their skin & fogged up the whole bathroom, making it humid & difficult to breathe.

Sesshomaru arched until his forehead touched the wall behind him & he roared again as his climaxed, limbs twitching in ecstasy. Inuyasha followed soon after, jaws clamping on Sesshomaru's mating mark & groaned loudly, before slowly sliding them both to the floor of the tub where they lay panting & moaning softly.

"Oh my God" Sesshomaru whispered, pushing his wet bangs off his face.

"Fuck that was fucking awesome"

"Marvelous"

There was a moment of silence as they caught their breath before Inuyasha spoke. "I wanna go eat but I'm too tired to move"

Sesshomaru chuckled, laying his head on his seme's chest & closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of the water on his back. "Then don't move. The restaurants stay open twenty four hours anyway, let's just rest"

& they fell asleep right there on the floor of the tub; Inuyasha snoring, one arm around his husband, the other hanging off the ledge of the tub, Sesshomaru laying on his chest, face snuggled in his neck.

.

..

...

I once told one of my favorite authors, Pheonix, that I can only write good lemons when I'm horny, hence why I wrote quite a few in this chapter xD Anywho hope you enjoyed! Review? =D


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but the voices in my head

.

..

...

Sesshomaru rolled over in the comfortable bed to find the space beside him empty. Making a sound of slight annoyance, he sat up & blearily looked around their cabin, finger combing his hair. It was really bright, then again, the sun bouncing off the waves were probably to blame for that. He stared out the round window across the vast ocean, surprised that he couldn't even feel the ship moving. One would think` that such a ginormous machine would at least be rocking up & down.

The youkai got up & stumbled to the bathroom to piss then decided to head to the lido deck for some breakfast. There was a good chance he'd find his mate there.

& he was. Inuyasha was currently stuffing his face with a huge banana nut muffin & trying to move it to the side in his mouth to take a drink of his apple juice. He looked up & waved.

"Eh esh! Bi du sheep ell?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes & shook his head, sitting across from him. "Swallow your food so I can understand what the hell you're trying to say"

The hanyou took a few minutes to chew then swallow, throwing back his glass of juice. "I asked you how did you sleep" he said then began stuffing his face again.

"Fine. I see you slept well, considering you were up before me, most likely stuffing your face ever since you left the cabin" Sesshomaru replied, leaning back in his seat & yawning.

"Actually for your info I was in the arcade until about 10 minutes ago" Inuyasha grumbled, stucking his tongue out at his mate after he swallowed his food.

The inuyoukai smirked. "I can come up with a lot of things that tongue can do"

That brought a smile to the hanyou's face & a rushing heat to his groin.

"How long have you been up anyway?"

"Since sunrise so about two hours or so" Inuyasha replied, nom'ing his waffle.

Sesshomaru picked up a peice of bacon off his husband's plate & nibbled on it delicately. "I'm surprised at you. You usually only get up at the crack of noon"

"Hardy har har. I'm going back to sleep once I finish my food. I'm still sleepy"

Sesshomaru's eyes took in the two plates of waffles (which took up the WHOLE plate), a plate of French toast, sausage patties & scrambled eggs, a bowl of what he was sure was called grits & another plate of bacon, ham, hash browns & sausage links. "You...plan on finishing all of this?"

"Well I figured you'd be hungry once you got up..."

"Oh how nice of you-"

"-So I got you some bacon"

The youkai's expression went flat. "All of this food...& you only got me bacon?"

"Babe there's still plenty of food over there. & look, they just brought out some fresh buscuits & gravy. I've been eating on this a while so that other shit would taste better"

"You're unbelieveable"

"I was also quite fucking hungry, considering I defeated a fucking boss in 3 minutes flat in the arcade!" Inuyasha said, his face serious but Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh as he scooted back & stood to go get himself some breakfast.

"You're welcome for the bacon, by the way!"

Sesshomaru waved over his shoulder then picked up a plate at one of the buffet tables. There was so much that he wanted but he really didn't want to look like a pig, not to mention he had a figure to keep up.

_**'You're on vacation, live a little' **_his youkai purred

_'Well I...I did deserve this vacation, with all the hard work I've been putting in at the office...'_

_**'Precisely'**_

_'& I did show Inuyasha great time in the bedroom yesterday...'_

_**'You sure did'**_

_'Not to mention most people on this ship are fat anyway! As if they'd care to see someone of my figure eating as much or more than they! I can afford to do so!'_

_**'Exactly'**_

Grinning to himself, Sesshomaru filled up 5 plates of his favorites & two more of things he wanted to try. With each trip he made to set his plate at their table Inuyasha's eyes got bigger. Once the demon was finally satisfied the hanyou whistled.

"Damn babe...so much for 'Yasha I have to keep my figure up', eh?"

"I deserve this" Sesshomaru retorted

A chuckle. "How so?"

"Well for one I owned your ass in the bedroom last night"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Sweetheart, you did not _own _me. I masterbated in front of you then you sucked me off"

"Which caused you to lose your mind & fuck me in the shower"

"Just because it felt incredible doesn't mean you won!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, cutting off a peice of blueberry waffles before popping it in his mouth. "Actually...it does"

The inu-hanyou grumbled to himself & picked at his food while his mate ate as quickly as he could manage without looking like a starved pig. The food was delicious! It probably rivaled his own. The waffles had that slightly crispy shell on the outside & fluffy on the inside with a hint of a buttery taste to it, the sausages were full of flavor & tender & everything else was just...perfect. He just might let his figure go & eat till he got sick on this cruise. He'd work out again when they would go home, he promised himself.

About an hour later, after getting seconds & another huge cup of vanilla ice cream & Oreos Sesshomaru deemed himself full. Inuyasha could never figure out exactly where his mate put it away; it wasn't like he had a huge ass or thighs to show for it...though he did have a big di-

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Sesshomaru interrupted his train of thought, licking his lips clean of the ice cream.

"I dunno. Anything in particular you wanted to do?"

"There was a vaudevillian I was slightly interested in..."

"Oh come o-"

Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a murderous glare, daring the hanyou to say something smart about his tastes in entertainment. The hanyou swallowed.

"Is that the only thing you were interested in?"

"Besides more ice cream & the hot tub, yes"

Inuyasha chuckled. "You're going to get diabetes eating all that ice cream"

"Demons don't get those weak illnesses & defectiveness humans do, my darling, you know that"

"Which is exactly why I pointed it out. You've been wiping out their ice cream. We're gunna have to stop by the nearest island to get more ice cream, the way you're going"

Sesshomaru stiffened at the joke while Inuyasha laughed. He always did hate being teased.

The hanyou laid a gentle hand on his mate's cheek, showing a rare display of affection. "Hey...I love you, you know that right?"

The youkai unexpectedly blushed & dropped his eyes. "Yes. Just as you know I love you as well"

Inuyasha leaned forward & gently kissed his soft lips. There was never any warning as to when Inuyasha might feel the feel to be so loving. It could happen during a movie, in the grocery store or in an argument (all three have happened before, Sesshomaru was sure there would be even more random times it could happen). Sometimes the demon would wonder if Inuyasha got a sense that maybe he wouldn't be able to tell him he loved him if he waited...but no. No they would always be together & they would always be happy. Nothing was ever going to seperate them. Right?

"Come on, let's go out on the deck. Looks beautiful outside" Inuyasha said after a moment & they went out to the lounge chairs & kicked back.

It was a gorgeous day. There were poofy clouds slowly rolling by & the sun was high but not too hot. Music played from some unseen speakers & a small crowd was dancing off to the side, something about cupid shuffling though Sesshomaru couldn't figure out why the cherub would be doing such a thing. There was a soft breeze, which felt good on Inuyasha's skin, considering the hanyou's body temperature was hotter than a normal human being's.

"I could see us doing this more often" Inuyasha murmured, closing his eyes.

"Laying here, listening to this strange human music or going on cruises?"

The half breed chuckled. "The cruises, silly. This is the most relaxation either of us have gotten in so long"

Sesshomaru chose to leave out the comment about the time he used Inuyasha's platinum card to go to the spa a few months ago. "Very true"

"You know in human years we are waaaaay over due for retirement..."

"Yasha..."

"I'm just saying babe. The human age for retirement is 65. I mean come on, there wasn't a law saying you had to _look_ 65"

Sesshomaru shuddered at his beautiful face looking like a 65 year old human's. How revolting.

"So maybe we should consider that. Or at least take vacations more often"

"I actually prefer our lavish way of life & in order to maintain that, we have to work"

"Nu uh! Some people sit on their ass & don't do a damn thing!"

"Like?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Hell I don't know. But I know there's someone out there who's got so much money they wipe their ass with it & don't do a thing to earn it"

"I refuse to accept money when I've not worked for it, Yasha, I am not a charity case"

Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind. Forget I even brought it up"

Sesshomaru stared at him a moment to consider how irritated his husband was before he reached for the limp hand hanging off the arm rest. The touch was a way of saying what the demon couldn't say: I'm sorry. Those were two of the hardest words; he always stuttered & stumbled over them until he eventually blurted it out & then it wouldn't even sound sincere. But Inuyasha understood what the touch meant & he smiled, squeezing the hand.

" 'S not your fault, babe. I'm not mad"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise"

Inuyasha leaned over to accept his kiss then leaned back in his chair, content. He watched a little girl squeal with joy as she jumped up & down, pointing out to the sea.

"Mama, mama! I saw a dolphin! A dolphin was swimming beside the ship, Mama!"

A middle aged woman, who'd been holding the girl's hand & looking in the other direction, smiled. "Oh that's nice honey-oh I see it! How beautiful!"

"Sessh, they see dolphins! C'mon, let's go see 'em!" Inuyasha said excitedly, standing & grabbing the demon's hand before dragging him over by the railing.

They stared over the side for a moment before they spotted a silver body coming to the surface & jumping smoothly out of the water. Inuyasha smiled, turning to his mate to see if he'd seen it, exclaiming excitedly.

"Did ya see that babe? Did ya? Oh man that was awesome wasn't it? It jumped out of the water like it was dancing!"

Sesshomaru smirked but not really at the small feat of a marine animal jumping out the water. Sure it was nice but not really nothing he'd drop everything just to come see. Inuyasha's amusement was what put the small smile on his face. The hanyou got so excited about things that most adults just thought were boring. Even now, as he leaned forward & pointed, the little girl & her mom watched him, giggling. He was just so cute, ears twirling happily on top of his head.

"Mama he's got really cute ears!" the little girl said, pointing.

"Now, Now, Miyaka. Don't point; that's rude. But yes they are very adorable"

"Can I touch 'em, mama, oh can I, can I, please?"

"Miyaka, no, that is rude..."

Sesshomaru gently nudged Inuyasha & slightly tilted his head towards the girl.

"What?" the hanyou murmured, frowning.

"But mama I didn't even ask him yet! If I ask him & he says yes will you let me touch his ears?" the girl whined.

Inuyasha sighed, manuvering around his husband to crouch in front of the little girl. "Wanted to touch my ears, did you now?"

"I'm really sorry if it's such a bother, she's just fascinated with them" the mother said, smiling apologetically.

"Nah it's fine, really. Go on, touch them" he said, bowing his head.

Miyaka came towards him & rubbed them gently, squealing in delight when they swiveled & twitched. The mother giggled as well, coming forward to touch them as well. Sesshomaru felt a weird sense of jealousy & pride; pride because he practically owned his husband's body & jealousy because two strangers were touching said body, defiling & soiling it for their own twisted pleasure-

_**'Easy tiger. Not like they're molesting him' **_his youkai said, smug

_'Be silent'_

"Alright, alright. Let me stop you before pull them off & carry them away like souvenirs"

The women giggled again & thanked him before walking off to God knows where. He turned to see Sesshomaru smirking at him.

"What" he asked innocently.

"You will make a good father one day" the inuyoukai murmured, brushing the back of his hand across the fuzzy ears.

Inuyasha closed his eyes & practically purred. "You really think so?"

"I know so, my dear"

There was a moment of silence while Inuyasha enjoyed his ears being rubbed & Sesshomaru smirking at his husband's purring & absolute contentment. Noticing the hanyou swaying back & forth on his feet the youkai kissed his cheek.

"You said you were tired. Why don't you go take a nap"

"But I wanna snuggle with you" Inuyasha said cutely, pouting.

"I am not the one who got up at the crack of dawn to play games nor am I sleepy"

"Fine. Please be careful though"

Again that ominent feeling that Inuyasha sensed something was coming tickled Sesshomaru's senses. Why would Inuyasha tell him to be careful on a cruise ship, not to mention even the most lower class demon could take care of themselves in most cases.

He swallowed & nodded, smirking to hide his uncomfortable expression. "Of course. Sleep well"

Inuyasha nodded & walked off sleepily while Sesshomaru went back inside to enjoy another cup of vanilla ice cream with crushed Oreos. Something about this was really addicting. It made him feel kind of worried. What if they put crack in this or something & he went absolutely crazy once they got off the ship?

_**'Then you can buy your own vanilla ice cream & Oreos you moron"**_

_'Shut the hell up'_

He ate it slowly, thinking about everything from last night to how it would be in Aruba. They should arrive in as little as three days & he couldn't wait. The beaches, the restaurants, the culture, the people...all of it excited him (especially the beaches). He wondered if it was true that it never rained there? He shook his head slightly. Of course it rained there. Not only was it essential but it cooled the earth down, making it more tolerable. There's no way that heat would be bearable when the country was so close to the equator.

A cheer erupted from the deck as the small crowd that was dancing picked up the pace & raised their hands & clapped. Must be the song that made them cheer. As soothing as music could be Sesshomaru couldn't personally see himself cheering or doing the type of dances these humans nowadays did. What would he look like doing the Tootsie Roll? That stupid dance that one human by the name of Soulja Boy did? Or even that Dougie that the youngsters were so fond of?

_**'Like a complete & utter idiot'**_

_'Exactly'_

.

..

...

Several hours later Sesshomaru lounged on the deck, apple martini in hand. He was on his seventh one & was feeling slightly tipsy & loving it. Maybe Inuyasha was right: they should retire & go on more cruises. He could certainly get used to this, as relaxing as it was.

He pushed off the railing, where he'd be gazing across the ocean & leaned his butt on it. No use in walking. Whenever the ship turned he felt it very slightly & would go in that direction & he wasn't sure if it was turning at the moment, though it felt like it.

"I need to lay off these martinis" he grumbled to himself, "It's just so damn goo-"

"Oh my God!"

Sesshomaru looked up as a woman screamed, pointing up to a pillar of black smoke twisting in the air.

"Damn" he mumbled.

Part of the ship was on fire. Wait. Part of the ship was on fire & Inuyasha was still sleeping.

"Ah shit!"

He tossed his martini & jogged to the door, yanking it open. It was absolute chaos; passengers running every which way, crew members trying to calm them down, the captain over the PA system reminding everyone to stay calm & head to the opposite side of the boat. Dishes clattered to the floor & crashed along with glasses, people yelling & screamed as they pushed & shoved their way to saftey. Sesshomaru forced his way through the crowd & sped down the stairs to the F decks. The smoke got thicker & thicker as he descended to the point where he was begining to cough & have a hard time breathing.

_'Please let Inuyasha be ok...please...'_

As he exited the staircase the smoke was too thick to even see through. Crew members dashed back & forth, leading people to saftey, the flashlights on their helmets bouncing as they ran. Several passengers pushed past him to rush up the staircase but he paid them no mind, trying to see which direction he should go.

_'Gods please let him be ok...I don't know what I will do if I lost him...'_

It wasn't like the youkai could use his nose to sniff him out with all the smoke in the air & he could barely see. He felt his way to the other side of the hallway to squint at the numbers on the cabin door. Room 96. He was close.

"Sir, you need to get climb the staircase & get to saftey" a crew member shouted over the fire alarms, grabbing his arm.

Sesshomaru snatched his arm away, baring his fangs. "I'm very well capable of fending for myself"

"Sir-"

The demon took off down the hall, his breath coming fast & not just because it was so hard to breath around this smoke. Each second he lost was a second Inuyasha could be in agony or worse...

_**"Stop it. This is not the time to think about it being worse. We have to find him"**_

For once Sesshomaru agreed with his youkai. He ran into a crew member, knocking the man down & recieving an earfull of curse words.

"Fuck...sir you need to be on the decks, not down here"

"Fuck you, weakling" Sesshomaru snarled & continued running, stepping on the human's chest as he passed.

Finally arriving in front of his cabin door he began pounding on it.

"Yasha! Yasha, baby, open the door! Yasha! Please open the door!"

He balled his hand into a fist, pounding harder, his heart racing. "Yasha, please! Open the door, baby! Open the door!"

Nothing.

Fear gripped his heart as he backed up a few steps & kicked the door down. He rushed into the room & panicked when he didn't see his mate on the bed though the blankets were flung back so apparently the hanyou had gotten out somewhat safely.

"Yasha! Yasha, answer me! Where are you?"

He searched the closet & the hallway again, coming up empty handed. He coughed hard, eyes watering. The smoke was getting worse; he needed to hurry up.

"_Yasha!"_

"S-Sessh...?"

Sesshomaru gasped at the soft call of his name & stepped back out into the hallway where a dazed looking Inuyasha came stumbling to the door. The relief that coursed through Sesshomaru's veins nearly floored him. He ran to his husband & rained kisses on his face.

"Oh my God I was worried. What the hell were you doing?"

Inuyasha didn't respond at first, only held him tightly. "I was so afraid something had happened to you..."

Sesshomaru kissed him over & over. "I was fine, it was you who I was worried about"

They stood there in each other's embrace until a crew member directed them up the stairs & out onto the deck. They sat in the lounge chairs & caught their breath, coughing so much their eyes watered.

"Holy fuck" Inuyasha whispered, voice shaking slightly.

Sesshomaru hugged him & kissed his neck. "What were you doing in the hallway baby?"

The hanyou's ears laid flat on his head & he refused to look his mate in his eye yet he didn't say a word. Sesshomaru placed a hand on the dirty cheek & didn't say a word. He didn't have to. What seme wanted to admit that he could have possibly lost his Beta all because he wasn't there to protect him?

"It's alright. We're safe now" the demon murmured, holding him close. Though he seemed slightly frustrated that he was being the one held & not the one doing the holding like a real Alpha should Inuyasha snuggled his face into his mate's shoulder, inhaling his scent. He _had_ been afraid. Absolutely terrified. The first thing that came to mind when the fire alarms went off was to go look for Sesshomaru but the smoke was already so thick he couldn't see or smell & he got lost & was afraid something had happened to his mate.

"Stop beating yourself up" Sesshomaru whispered in his fuzzy ear before licking it, "It'll do you no good"

"Oh thanks" Inuyasha said sarcastically, leaning back & glaring in the opposite direction, "Just what I need: a pep talk to let me know how weak I am for being afraid for you when you're absolutely _more than capable_ of taking care of yourself"

_**'Wow...shows how long you two have been married. He can read your mind now'**_

The demon didn't respond to either. He didn't want to make Inuyasha feel bad or get him any more upset than he already was. It wasn't that he felt like Inuyasha was weak, it was the fact that the Alpha always protects his Beta. In this case the Beta went off in search of the Alpha only to find the Alpha shaken up & almost in a panic attack. That just wasn't how things worked.

"Attention passengers!" the masculine voice came from the front of the crowd over a loudspeaker, "Thank you all for exiting in a...somewhat orderly fashion. We're currently taking damage control though it seems like it's very extensive. It looks like we'll be stopping by the nearest island to get another ship & continue our cruise to Aruba. In the meantime there are a couple of rooms on the E deck though some people might have to share & then there is more than enough room here on the lido deck, where we have inflatable mattresses you can sleep on"

"How long will it take to get to the nearest island?" a man asked.

"Will we be able to go get our things in our cabins?" a woman asked.

"Was anyone hurt?" another man asked.

"To answer the first question, we should be there by tomorrow morning" the man with the loudspeaker announced, "As for most other questions I will look into it as I am not sure"

Inuyasha stood abruptly as the guy with the loudspeaker walked off. Sesshomaru stared up at him questioningly.

"I need to be alone for a while" the hanyou grumbled, scowling out across the ocean.

Sesshomaru only nodded though Inuyasha walked away before seeing the reply. Sighing, the demon folded his long legs up under him, crossing his arms. Was this the omninent event he'd been feeling? All things considered it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought; I mean it could've been a lot worse right? He only hoped none of their belongings were damaged.

As the crowd wandered off in different directions Sesshomaru began to feel utterly alone. He was still shaken; he needed his Alpha's comfort. But at the moment said Alpha was off moping, not to mention he had no idea where his Alpha was. Irritation burned in the back of his throat. What gave Inuyasha the right to be upset? You'd think that after such a crisis he'd stay put & calm down but no he had to go off sulking all because he was a sorry Alph-

_**'You are just upset. You know he is not a sorry Alpha'**_

_'If he felt so bad for not being able to protect me then where the fuck is he now when he can be taking the opprotunity to comfort me?'_

_**'If someone practically worshipped you for the little things you did & then you suddenly mess up won't you be just a little disappointed in yourself?'**_

As unwilling as Sesshomaru wanted to admit he had to agree. As the head Inuyasha had the duty of protecting what is his & for his Beta to have to look for _him _was probably quite a blow to his pride.

The youkai felt a soft blanket wrap around his shoulders & a middle aged woman smiled gently at him. "It's getting chilly. Figured you might want a blanket"

Sesshomaru nodded once, lowering his eyes. "Thank you"

Seeing he wasn't up for much talking she went about her buisness. The youkai tightened the blanket around his neck but not to ward away the oncoming chill of the weather but of the creeping dread that there was more to come & he wasn't sure how it would affect he & his mate's relationship.

.

..

...

Dun dun duuuuuun! What shall happen to our favorite couple? =O


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update! I've been working doubles & on my days off I have a household to maintain. I'll try to never go this long without an update again =x

I've never been to Jamaica, only the Bahamas but I think we've all heard how difficult it can be to understand them. I'm really torn on whether I should type out their language authentically or do it authentically & then translate it. I might do it authentically & then translate. I'll make it as easy as possible but if you have a problem with it or want to make a suggestion I'm more happy to listen! =]

.

..

...

The rest of the night Inuyasha spent wandering aimlessly around the ship. He was going to go to the entertainment center on the G deck but there was still a lot of smoke down there. He vaguely heard the man over the loudspeaker mention the fire was most likely caused by an unattended cigarette.

"Keh" the hanyou scoffed, "Bet it was that bitch we saw smoking yesterday"

His mind automatically went to his mate: what was he doing? Where was he? Was he tramatized? Was he in pain? Judging from all the years they've been married he knew Sesshomaru would really appreciate his company right about now, especially after feeling like he had come close to losing his Alpha.

He scowled down at the black black ocean, resting his chin in his hand as he leaned against the railing. He couldn't face Sesshomaru right now. Not after he proved himself unworthy to be a good Alpha. Twice. Back when they first mated if one was found unworthy they un-mated, where a shaman would burn off their bite marks with holy fire & it was very, very painful, even for demons. Shamans were probably nowhere around, not to mention Inuyasha would rather face Sesshomaru right now than have his mark burned off so there wasn't anything to worry about. But where did their relationship hang now?

Inuyasha sighed & straightened. He needed to see about his mate. No telling what condition (or mood) the youkai might be in & more than likely, he needed his Alpha, no matter how much said Alpha sucked right now. He made his way back to the lido deck, where he last saw Sesshomaru & found him sitting in a lounge chair, wrapped in a blanket, his head down.

The hanyou took a deep breath before walking over to him & kneeling in front of him. The proud taiyoukai was keening softly to himself. His demon side had apparently taken over, judging by his blood-red eyes.

_**"Why did Alpha leave me?" **_he whispered, raising his head slightly.

"I'm so sorry, babe" Inuyasha whispered back.

_**"Is Alpha...displeased with me?"**_ before Inuyasha could answer Sesshomaru's demon flinched as if he was afraid of the answer.

Inuyasha's heart dropped. "No! No, no, no, baby, I'm not mad at you at all! I'm more angry with myself cause I couldn't be there like I should have"

_**"Alpha left me here..."**_

"I know. I know & I shouldn't have done that. I was just upset with myself, that's all" Inuyasha reached up & placed his hand on his mate's cold cheek, rubbing it affectionately with his thumb. The demon closed his eyes & purred, leaning into the hand.

_**"I'm sorry..."**_

"Why? You did nothing wrong"

The demon didn't answer. Inuyasha had the feeling the youkai only apologized to help him feel better. He stood & picked the youkai up before sitting down, holding him in his lap & occassionally kissing his forehead.

"I love you so much Sessh. More than I'm willing to admit out loud"

There was a moment of silence before Sesshomaru snuggled closer & sighed in contentment. "& I, you"

.

..

...

The next morning they were woken up by the ship's horn. The sun still hurt Inuyasha's eyes even though his eyes were closed.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru grumbled, putting a hand over the ear that wasn't laying against Inuyasha's chest.

"Think we've arrived in Jamaica" the hanyou murmured. He lifted a hand to block out the sun & slowly opened his eyes. The sky was a brilliant blue; it was hard to look at, it was such a rich color. He sat up & nearly gasped as he laid eyes on the white, white sands of the beach beyond the dock where a few people were getting off.

"Oh my God, babe..." he whispered.

Sesshomaru grumbled a bit more & sat up before inhaling sharply.

"Ain't it beautifu-"

"Oh my God Yasha they have a Coach, Louis Vuitton, Gucci & Prada store!"

Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, that's awesome babe but look at that beach!"

The youkai whistled quietly. "Wow"

"Exactly"

"& the water...it looks so clean"

"I know right"

"& the people are...kind of short, to be honest"

Inuyasha chuckled, standing & stretching. "Yeah well not everyone can be six four & sexy as hell"

"I'm six five..."

"I'm six seven, babe & you only come up to my chin. You are not six five"

"I am too"

"You are not"

Sesshomaru glared at him & Inuyasha blew a kiss at him. "C'mon, let's get off this fish tank & get on that beach"

"You think they'll let us get our things so we can change clothes?" the demon asked, standing as well.

"I don't know. Let's go check"

Both men made their way down to the staircase to the F deck & opened the door. There was still a bunch of smoke; they automatically pulled their shirt tails up & covered their nose & mouth. Making their way to their room they found the door still busted open. Inuyasha turned to glare slightly at Sesshomaru who shrugged innocently.

Stepping in their room they found nothing out of place. They slipped into new clothes & grabbed the rest of their belongings before heading back out to the hallway. A passing crew member with a gas mask on stopped in front of their room.

"Excuse me you two shouldn't be here"

"Well we're here now; what are ya gunna do, kick us out?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"There is too much smoke down here for it to be safe. You must hurry & go back up top"

"We were on our way out until you blocked the damn door!"

Inuyasha pushed past the crew member & stomped his way back up the stairs; Sesshomaru simply shrugged as he past the man before following his husband.

They walked off the ship into the warm Jamaican sun. A four peice band played music from their native instruments, where a few passengers danced & placed money in front of them. The street was lined with purse vendors, food vendors, clothes, shoes, hats, sunglasses, personal fans & everything in between.

"Wow" Inuyasha whispered.

"Welcome to Jamaica, mon!" a dak skinned man greeted them, holding out a tray of some delicious smelling meat.

Inuyasha snatched one up & threw it back, closing his eyes in ecstasy. "This tastes awesome. What is it?"

"Conch. Best meat we have to offer"

Sesshomaru took one & sniffed at it then nibbled on it. He practically purred but refused to show such satisfaction in public. "It's good"

"Try it with this sauce"

Inuyasha took another one & dipped it in the offered sauce. "Oh my Gods this is fantastic!"

He took the whole tray, causing the man to let out a hearty laugh. "Enjoy your stay mon!"

Inuyasha nodded & waved in thanks for merrily walking in the middle of the street, head swinging side to side to look at what the vendors had to offer. Sesshomaru walked slightly behind him, nibbling on a conch & warily eyed the crowd, not too comfortable with so many people around. Made him want to take a shower.

"Babe, ooh, look they have Michael Jackson sneakers!"

Sesshomaru nodded as he studied them, not impressed with the drawing of the muscian's face.

"Ooh, ooh, look, babe! Aren't those some nice shirts? I could get you one, ya know?"

Sesshomaru shook his head quickly, noticing the strange looks some of the vendors were giving them now. As if they were offended by something. He just wanted to be out of there before he'd have to put this delicious conch meat down & beat their asses.

Inuyasha set the now empty tray down & licked his fingers clean. Now what to do? His mind's eyes went directly to his pocket where his wallet & platinum card was. He glanced at his mate to see the demon looking uncomfortable & like he was ready to leave this area. He grinned.

"Sesshoooomaruuuuu" he said in a sing-song voice

The youkai's gaze settled on him & one eyebrow lifted. "Yes?"

The hanyou slipped out the platinum card, causing his husband's face to break into a smile. "Wanna do some shopping?"

"My pleasure" Sesshomaru purred, snatching the card & hailing a passing taxi. As the two men got in Sesshomaru flicked his hair off his shoulder.

"To the Gucci store" he ordered & chuckled evilly. Inuyasha sweatdropped. He was going to be absolutely broke by the time Sesshomaru was done with that card.

.

..

...

Four hours, $152,748.89, & a taxi cab packed with Sesshomaru's newly bought items later Inuyasha dragged his exhausted body back onto the ship. He never did care for shopping; usually he just gave his husband his card & let him have at it while he stayed home & relaxed. Shopping with Sesshomaru meant walking all over the store three times: once to see what they had, the second time to see what looked good & the third time to make sure he got everything he wanted, it also meant he was going to ask you to constantly bring him clothes to the dressing room, being asked did he look ok in a certain outfit, can you hold this, can you carry that, can we go over to this store to see if they had the jeans he wanted on sale...

The hanyou collasped on the lounge chair & dropped the twenty or so bags he had dangling off his arms.

"Holy fuck Sessh, think you got enough?"

Sesshomaru set another fifteen bags he had down, sat & crossed his legs, examining his perfectly manicured claws. "I don't know, Yasha. Maybe I should go get a few more accessories & a manicure. My claws are looking quite shabby from swiping that card so many times"

"Then you can use your card" Inuyasha mumbled, shooting him a glare. Sesshomaru smiled sweetly in response.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I love you"

"Oh whatever"

Sesshomaru climbed into his lap & wrapped his arms around his seme's neck. "Oh come now, don't tell me you're upset with me"

"Well I do appreciate having a few dollars to my name"

"There's still sixty five dollars in your account"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks babe, because you left all that money in my account maybe you'll still be interested in me"

Sesshomaru frowned. "I'd still be interested in you even if you were broke, Yasha"

"Even if I didn't have the cars?"

"Yes, even then"

"Even if I didn't have the jewelry?"

"Of course"

"Even if I didn't have the house?"

Sesshomaru hesitated only a moment but that was all Inuyasha needed. He rolled his eyes again, sighing.

"Babe you can't just splurge whenever you want. We have to budge this stuff"

"I know"

"I understand it's been a while since you've gone shopping & we're on vacation but we have a few things to take care of back home"

"I know"

"& you know I love spoiling you, baby, I love seeing you strut around in your fancy clothes & shoes. It makes me feel really proud to show you off, especially since you do the same for me"

Sesshomaru grinned.

"But we have to slow down on this shopping. I don't want us to go into some kind of debt & then you can't dress as well as you do now. So let's be careful, ok? Can you do that for me?"

The youkai pouted cutely, eyes lowered in a submissive way to show he understood. "'Kay..."

Inuyasha smiled, kissing him softly. "Love you baby"

"I love you more"

They shared another heated kiss, taking it as far as slipping their hands under the other's clothes until someone cleared their throat. Inuyasha stopped to glare at the intruder.

"What is it?" he growled.

A middle aged man with a spiffy looking sailor uniform clasped his hands behind his back, blushing faintly. "Uh there's a room open on the G deck if you'd like some privacy..."

"We were just fine here until you violated said privacy" the hanyou retorted, lip lifted in a snarl.

"Let's just go to the room, Yasha, that way we can get some proper rest" Sesshomaru whispered, kissing his seme on the neck & shifted off of him to gather their things. Inuyasha helped then bucked at the man, causing him to jump. The hanyou grinned, satisfied he could still strike some fear into people nowadays.

.

..

...

Walking along the G deck halls they came to the conclusion that if the cabin door was open the room was vacant & it if was closed then of course it was occupied. Needless to say not many doors were open. They had gotten down to the very last room & saw that it was open & gratefully walked in.

If Sesshomaru didn't care for their previous cabin he sure hated this one with a passion. The beds were not made, trashcans tipped over, with the very unplesant odor of cigarettes & damp, three day old ass.

"Hell to the no!" Sesshomaru snarled, forcefully dropping his bags & crossing his arms, turning to glare at his husband.

Inuyasha's jaw hung open as he raised his hands in surrender. "You act like I did this! Hell if I'd known it'd be this awful I would've just stayed my ass on the deck!"

Satisfied with this answer the silver haired beauty picked his bags up & threw a, "Fuck this shit", over his shoulder, walking back the way they came.

As they were about to walk back up the stairs a couple came out with their suitcases, chattering excitedly. Seeing the two men they waved.

"Hey do you two happen to be looking for a room?" the man asked

"Why, yes" Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh you can have ours. We're about to go stay on the island" the woman replied, smiling.

Both men sighed in relief & thanked them.

"The island is so welcoming" the man piped, grabbing his lady around the waist, "We'll probably just skip going to Aruba & stay here!"

The two laughed while Inuyasha & Sesshomaru stared at them with blank looks. You'd pay well over two thousand dollars for a cruise to a particular island & instead decide to stay at a rest stop? In Sesshomaru's words, hell to the no.

They thanked the couple again & ducked into the room, beyond relieved to find it was clean though still small & didn't stink.

Sesshomaru set his bags down then sat on the bed, taking off his shoes. "What shall we eat?"

"Whatever you want, babe" Inuyasha's muffled voice came from the bathroom. Apparently someone was already getting into his pajamas.

"Do you have any idea of what you will eat?"

"Ehh...probably a couple of burgers & some fries. Ooh, that & some pizza. I haven't tried that pizzeria yet"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, slipping into his comfortable sweatpants & his close fitting Domo shirt that Inuyasha gave to him for his birthday. "You are such a pig"

"Says the guy who has already had at least three gallons of ice cream. Sexy outfit, by the way" Inuyasha replied, stepping out the bathroom in his cargo sweatpants & Gir shirt, "& why are we dressed so much alike?"

"Because we've been married for so long" the youkai replied, brushing by him & kissing him briefly, "Come. I'm hungry"

"Yes sir" the hanyou mock-growled, slapping his husband on the ass as he stepped out in the hallway.

.

..

...

Dinner consisted of five burgers (three for Inuyasha, two for Sesshomaru), three big plates of fries, four large cups of ice cream, two large pizzas, a dozen gyros (six each), a whole cheesecake & seventeen hotdogs. Needless to say our two favorite inus were pretty full by the time they were done.

"Ahhh shit I'm stuffed like a turkey for Thanksgiving" Inuyasha groaned, loosening the drawstrings of his sweatpants to give his belly a bit more room.

Sesshomaru licked his lips appreciatively & yawned, feeling a bit drowsy. "You look like one as well"

"Keep talking shit & I'm going to stuff your mouth with something interesting"

The look Sesshomaru gave him let him know that the youkai wouldn't mind it at all, if the diabolical smile & red-flecked lust-filled eyes weren't anything to go by.

"Whoa big boy, calm down. I can't show you a good time until I take a good shit"

The mischievous smile & lusty eyes was replaced with a blank look & a disgusted lift of a luscious set of lips. "You are so gross"

"Like you don't shit" Inuyasha grumbled, belching.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but roll his eyes. What did he see in this caveman? Oh right. He was great in bed, had a lot of money, took good care of him, the sex was awesome, was typically fun to be around, he was sexy, he showed him a fantastic time in the bedroom on numerous occassions & did I mention he fucked like a pornstar?

"Hey I hear there's a movie theater on this shindig" Inuyasha blurted, stretching & standing, "Let's go check it out"

So the two searched the boat for the movie theater, running across it two hours later after Inuyasha thought it might have been a bathroom. A movie was already playing, something that looked like some 1980's crappy romantic comedy. No one was in there watching so they figured they'd might as well go ahead & enjoy it.

"The hell is this shit?" Inuyasha moaned after twenty minutes.

"I came in at the same time you did, Yasha, I wouldn't know" Sesshomaru replied.

The hanyou suddenly chuckled. "Hey Sessh remember a few years ago when we would make out in the movie theaters?"

"We did more than make out, my love"

"Precisely"

The youkai glanced over at his Alpha only to recieve a sexy smirk & a beckoning index finger. His seme was so freaky. Leaning over, Inuyasha began a heated kiss & reached up to tangle his claws in his mate's hair. Sesshomaru responded by opening his mouth obediently, shuddering in delight as the long digits swam through his hair. Something about having his hair played with just turned him on. He grew frustrated with the armrest being between them so he stood, slipped off his shirt & sat in the half-breed's lap, kissing his neck.

"Mmm, Sessh..."

This position brought back so many memories. When they first got together they were always in this position or standard missionary position, Inuyasha of course being on top. This just reminded them of the old days, back when the movie theaters were first introduced & they would be in the far back, making out or in the drive-in, having a bit of a romp in the back seat of the car.

The youkai felt a jolt of electricity as Inuyasha lightly ran his claws up his back. He arched & moaned, goosebumps racing down his arms.

"Y-Yasha..."

Inuyasha hummed in some kind of approval, probably because he just liked his name being called. His Alpha was kinky like that. Sesshomaru was vaguely aware of him unzipping his jeans as he suckled on the soft puppy ears, making his seme groan & purr in pleasure.

"Mmm, Daddy likes that..." Inuyasha growled huskily.

Nimble fingers unzipped his pants & slowly shimmied them off his hips, raising goosebumps on his thighs. Sesshomaru let loose a soft sigh as Inuyasha's mouth latched onto his neck & the hanyou's fingers gently stroked his length. As the hand tightened the inu-youkai began to pant & then eventually moan, rocking back & forth along with the hand.

"Oh Gods..." a whisper slithered past his lips.

With his other hand Inuyasha reached up & took a handful of his husband's mane, gripping it at the scalp. He tilted the demon's head back & nipped at his throat, earning a gutteral moan.

"I'm gunna make you scream my name" Inuyasha hissed huskily. The words sent a shiver through Sesshomaru's body.

"Yasha..."

"Turn around" came the husky command.

The youkai got off his lap & turned around only to be pulled back down & penetrated with his husband's throbbing cock. Sesshomaru arched his back, eyes fluttering closed & lips parted to release a moan but the feeling was so awesome nothing came out. Inuyasha groaned & rolled his hips once, twice, three times.

"Oh Gods you're so fucking tight!" the hanyou purred.

As Inuyasha set a moderate pace, with each thrust, Sesshomaru absolutely incinerated in flames, he was so hot. Since he wasn't prepared, his walls fit tightly over the lengthy member. That overwhelming sense of fullness was driving him crazy with each thrust.

"Oh, oh, Yasha...oh fuck, daddy, yes..."

"I can't hear you"

"Ahhhhh fuck me Yashaaaa-"

Something snapped in Inuyasha & he wrapped one hand around Sesshomaru's throat & the other around his waist, thrusting his hips at full speed. From the slight choking to the fast pace & the hand around his waist that would occassionally brush his hardened member Sesshomaru's jaw trembled in absolute, blissful pleasure. His moans went from purrs to guttural moans to falsetto notes that had Inuyasha smiling devilishly.

The silver haired beauty placed his hands on the armrests on both sides of his mate & threw his head back, dirty language turning into incoherent yips. His hand occassionally fluttered to his sweaty bangs to push them off his forehead & dragged his claws down his own throat, skimming them over his torso. The youkai arched even more & felt the hot coil in his stomach release.

"Holy fuck! Ohhhhhh, uhhhhh Yashaaaaaaa, yes Daddy...oh yeeeessssss"

Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru's waist tightly & threw his head back, roaring his completion to the ceiling, legs trembling. His body seemed to buzz from such an intense orgasm. He let his arms go limp & fought to catch his breath while Sesshomaru turned around & straddled his lap again, nuzzling him under the chin.

"I wanna go another round but my legs & arms won't cooperate" Inuyasha whispered, vaguely noticing the movie's credits were rolling.

Sesshomaru chuckled before slowly rocking up & down. "Then relax. I'll take care of this"

Inuyasha leaned the back of his head against the seat & wrapped his arms around his mate, who kept the pace sensuously slow. The half-breed didn't mind; it allowed him time to rest his aching muscles & to admire his husband's body.

"You are so beautiful" Inuyasha whispered, running the back of his claws across the unblemished skin.

A faint blush skimmed across Sesshomaru's nose as he ducked his head. Inuyasha laughed & gently pushed his head back to lay Sesshomaru's forehead on his.

"I'll never get tired of seeing you blush at that"

"Is that the only reason why you compliment me?"

"Of course not. Getting in your pants is an added bonus too"

Sesshomaru frowned. "Not funny"

Inuyasha chuckled & kissed him quickly. "Geeze babe. I'm gunna have to take you to the beach tomorrow. You're so tense"

The youkai brightened. "& you'll get me funnel cake?"

"What? Sessh, I said the beach not the carnival"

"So...you're not going to get me any funnel cake?"

The hanyou sighed. "If I see some I'll get it for you"

Sesshomaru was tempted to squeal but restrained himself & decided to settle for kissing Inuyasha. "Thank you in advance"

"Mhm. You know funnel cakes go right to your hips though right?"

Sesshomaru stopped rocking for a moment. "Yes I do know that. Do I care is the real question"

"Well do you?"

"Hell no, I can always just work it of-"

A light flashed behind him, accompanied by a set of footsteps. "Hey! This is a movie theater, not a bedroom!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, continuing to rock up & down on Inuyasha's still hard cock. "Great observation, Captain Obvious"

"You two need to leave!"

Inuyasha leaned around his husband, glaring at the man with the flashlight. "Or you'll what, throw us out?"

.

..

...

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, who was sitting in the lounge chair. "Nice going"

Inuyasha smiled innocently. "Well at least it's nice out here. I mean it could be worse, right?"

& then it began to rain. Sesshomaru's fists clenched in frustration & Inuyasha chuckled nervously, shrugging. He already knew this meant a $245 hair appointment, a manicure, new clothes & shoes for his husband, not to mention he probably won't be getting any nookie for a while.

.

..

...

Not too happy with the way this turned out; it was pretty boring =/ But next chapter will be a lot better, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't think I need to point out that I'm not perfect but I will. I am not at all, whatsoever. I make mistakes & I don't always use correct grammar, not in my stories & especially not when I talk. If you have a problem with the mistakes I have in my stories then let me know but you're going to be rude about it then you can go fuck yourself. Seriously. & on that note if you point out a mistake, copy & paste it so that I know exactly what you're talking about cause honestly I don't have time to be reading through every chapter, trying to find whatever the fuck you were talking about.

Ok I'm done ranting. Enjoy the story =]

.

..

...

...

The next day Inuyasha & Sesshomaru devoted to spending more time on the island. The replacement boat wouldn't arrive for another five days, not that anyone was complaining. Jamaica was beautiful & there was never a dull moment.

Since Sesshomaru had gotten his shopping out of the way he wanted to visit the beach. The beach had the whitest sand either men had ever seen but that wasn't what really shocked them. Sure it was beautiful & the blue, blue waters added to said beauty but to think that this was a nudist beach kind of took away from that. Inuyasha made it a point to only stare at the ground as he was afraid of what he might see (there was always that one person with the flabby body & hair body parts that made you cringe) while Sesshomaru openly looked on.

"Sessh...damn you could at least sneak a peek instead of gawking" Inuyasha grumbled, drawing random patterns in the sand.

"I am not gawking" Sesshomaru retorted, "I'm simply looking. These people have the most interesting bodies"

"& you looking does not make you think, 'Hey maybe my husband wouldn't be too happy at me for staring at naked bodies'"

"Aww are you jealous?"

"Hell naw! What the hell I got to be jealous about with a body like mine & the face of a Greek god?" Inuyasha sputtered, looking up at his husband's smirking face.

Sesshomaru looked out to sea. "You don't mind when I look at porn"

"Well yeah cause they can't touch you, not to mention that's their job-wait, you look at porn?"

The youkai chuckled & shook his head slightly as if it was plainly obvious but didn't respond to the question. "Maybe we should take off our clothes too. We look out of place"

"Uh, maybe we should take our ass back onto the boat! I ain't stripping in front of a bunch of strangers!"

"Maybe you should take your tone down with me, Yasha, you're gaining us unwanted attention" the demon said, frowning at him.

"_Maybe_ you should-ya know, I still can't believe you watch porn. I mean what do you _watch?_"

Sesshomaru laughed out loud, standing. "What difference does it make?"

"I'm curious as hell. I never knew you watched porn. I mean do you watch it often or...?"

The youkai slipped his shirt off & combed his fingers through his hair. Seemed he enjoyed the ocean breeze. "No, just whenever I miss you & I happen to be horny"

"Aww do you really?"

"Of course. Kind of hard to sleep with a hard-on my love"

"Well duh I know that but...seriously what do you watch? I'm so curious & you won't even tell me"

Sesshomaru looked at him over his shoulder, smiled, winked & ambled down the beach until the water came up to his knees. Inuyasha watched him. He loved his husband so much it scared him sometimes. Even after being married for over a hundred years the demon was still mysterious, still unpredicatable (not like a bi-polar unpredicatable or anything though). There was literally never a dull moment with Sesshomaru: from the great sex to the laughs, to their inside jokes & the snuggling...it was just great. The hanyou never could figure out why people would say marriage was like prison or it was a trap. Sure it was hard at times; Sesshomaru spent up all his money AND he had to deal with the demon's attitude. But the good outweighted the bad so drastically. He'd never been so happy as he was now. Well except their wedding night when Sesshomaru licked the wedding cake off of his di-

Inuyasha's furry ears twitched as he heard a commotion down the beach by the water. He looked up to see a group of men surrounding Sesshomaru, who's expression registered irritation. Of course no one liked to be surrounded when they were trying to enjoy a day at the beach but something still had the half-breed getting up & walking over to his husband.

Then suddenly, fast as lightening, one of the men threw a punch at Sesshomaru, who dodged it then all of them attacked at once. Inuyasha growled low in his throat & began to run, hating how the sand slowed him down.

"Hey!"

Sesshomaru glanced at him quickly before gracefully dodging another blow. He was moving as easily as if he expected every blow but his face read confusion. Why _were _the men attacking him?

As he reached the group, Inuyasha threw a few punches & round house kicks to the chests, snarling at them. "Back the fuck off, you freaks!"

"Him battyman, he haffi die" [_He's gay, he has to die_] one of them said.

"He what now?" Inuyasha inquired, raising an eyebrow & looking at Sesshomaru. The demon only shrugged one shoulder.

"It's like boom bye bye, inna batty bwoy head! Rude bwoy no promote no nasty man! Dem haffi dead! Boom bye bye!" [_It's like boom (as in the sound of a gun going off) bye bye in a gay man's head. Rude boy (what some dancehall artists refer to themselves as) don't promote nasty men. They have to die. Boom bye bye_] the men began to sing. Inuyasha & Sesshomaru stood in utter confusion, their eyebrows furrowed. They weren't entirely sure what they were saying but they got a bad feeling about it.

"Yasha, let's go. I refuse to waste my time listening to a bunch of tone deaf dumbfucks when I could very well be doing something else more important" Sesshomaru said in a low voice, barely able to keep the anger from it, "Like enjoying my damn vacation.

He was about to turn & walk off when one of the men grabbed his hair & yanked him back. Inuyasha gasped in shock & backed up a few steps. When anyone, I mean, _any_one, grabs Sesshomaru's hair besides Inuyasha himself, blood was going to be shed & heads were going to roll...quite literally.

The demon whipped around & lashed out at the man, slicing him into four sizzling-from-acid peices, lips curled back into a ferocious snarl. "Any more of you fucking morons want to try my damn patience? I dare any of you to try that shit with me"

Inuyasha thought it might be best to guide the angry demon away before real trouble started but he really didn't want his arm or something else really important to be cut off in the process so he crossed his arms & waited with a smug smirk on his handsome face.

The group of men stared in horror at the sizzling lump of flesh that was once their friend & one by one, glared up at Sesshomaru.

"You haffi die now. Battyman get boom inna head, sick fuck" one of them said in his best imitation of a growl.

Sesshomaru sneered. "You poor excuse of a human, go crawl back in the shithole from whince you came before I send your dirty ass to hell"

"Battyman take dick up he ass"

"& apparently you have a stick up yours. If you're going to attack someone you should at least bring a weapon, knowing how disgustingly weak & pathetic you are"

Inuyasha's smirk grew into a smile. The haughty way Sesshomaru sometimes spoke used to grate his damn nerves (& occassionally it still did) but when he used it on others it was most satisfying, not to mention quite a turn-on when he was cursing so heavily. The men slowly began walking away, turning back every once & a while to glare at Sesshomaru who face was fixated with an expression that was part angry & part amused. It made him look so devilishly sexy.

"How's it feel killing after a hundred year break?" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"Wonderful" Sesshomaru sighed happily, licking the excess acid off his fingers. Though Inuyasha hated when he did that, since the acid made it unpleasant to kiss him for several hours, he had to admit it was downright sexy.

"Come on let's go get you cleaned up before you get us in trouble"

"Hold it"

Inuyasha made a show of rolling his eyes & dropped his head in frustration as he saw two police officers casually walking up to them. The hanyou glanced down at the still smoldering pile of flesh & glared at Sesshomaru who looked back at him innocently, hands behind his back like a naughty little boy.

"There be consequences for killing since obviously this not the world you knew from hundreds of years ago" one of the officers, a woman with a slight accent, said. Apparently she was a demon if the markings on her face & heavy lidded silver eyes complimenting her dark skin weren't anything to go by.

"I don't care what the consequences are" Sesshomaru said in an even voice, "I only gave him what he asked for"

The demoness raised an eyebrow at her partner, a man with ebony black hair pulled into a high ponytail & white eyes, forked tongue snaking out from between his lips. They seemed to communicate telepathically before the demoness flashed her badge.

"I am Officer Kichida. I will take you both downtown for questioning concerning this matter"

"What's there to question there when you can just ask it here?" Sesshomaru asked, an arrogant smile ghosting across his lips. A crowd was begining to form, onlookers oogling the sizzling mound of flesh, taking pictures on their phones & covering their nose from the smell. Officer Kichida & her partner turned & began snapping at them, telling them to go home as this was a crime scene. While Kichida's partner began speaking into his radio & Kichida herself was ushering the crowd away Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hand & slipped off. Police affairs took too long & they had a vacation to enjoy.

.

..

...

"So now we're fugitives & I'm a murderer" Sesshomaru summed up

"Pretty much" Inuyasha replied.

They sat on the lido deck, Sesshomaru eating his chocolate ice cream & Oreos & Inuyasha munching on a pizza. The days' events had pretty much zapped the fun out of everything so instead of enjoying the rest of their day exploring they island they had come back on board. Sesshomaru was calm, relaxed, tongue lazily dragging over his spoon to obtain his ice cream as he stared dreamily out the window. The law didn't really faze the demons. Back when humans tried to out-power demons & hunt them down to eliminate them both fought back with everything they had & somehow overcame. It took a while for demons & half demons to be accepted in society & even though there was still that one dumbass somewhere out there who still didn't like them they were generally left alone.

"Hey maybe we should go to one of those adult only shows" Inuyasha commented.

Sesshomaru unconsciously licked his bottom lip & set his spoon down. "Adult only show, you say?"

"Yeah something about a surprise an adult would enjoy. Twenty one & older"

"Adult only typically pertains to something sexual..."

"Yeah..."

"Once I finish we'll go"

"Mmkay"

Inuyasha expected his husband to continue taking his time but the demon was gulping his ice cream down as gracefully as he could without looking like a pig, grimacing at the brain freeze.

_**'Mate looks good gulping down cream'**_ the inu-hanyou demon purred. Heat pooled in Inuyasha's abdomen & he looked away.

"Fuck...my head..."

Inuyasha shrugged one shoulder, finishing off his pizza. "You should know better, babe. Swallowing cream too fast could hurt you"

When Sesshomaru glared at him he smiled & winked. The demon shook his head. "You're such a pervert"

"& you love me for it"

"I guess I have no other choice. Marriage means I'm pretty much stuck with you until you or I die"

"& you'd enjoy every minute of it"

Sesshomaru sighed dramatically. "That I would"

Inuyasha kissed him on the lips before throwing their trash away & wiping up the mess he made.

His mate grinned. "Seems like you've finally picked up on some good habits I taught you"

The half-breed scoffed. "More like the habits you beat into my head, my ears almost falling off in the process"

He ducked as a plate came flying at his head & snickered when it broke the glass display in which the desserts were being held. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru whos eyebrows shot up in shock before both took off at a dead sprint, laughing at their mischief. Sometimes the kid at heart came out at the wrong times.

.

..

...

They made their way down a few floors & found the room were the adult only show was being held. Surprisingly the theater-like room, complete with a balcony, was full & the audience waited patiently for the show to start, the room buzzing with low talking. Sesshomaru & Inuyasha took their seat in the relative middle & Inuyasha put an arm on back of his mate's seat. Within minutes the lights dimmed & The Whisper Song by Ying Yang Twins began to play as four sexy female dancers appeared on stage & began to dance on the poles that came up from the floor.

"Oh my" Inuyasha murmured, grinning. The grin faded as Sesshomaru threw him a glare.

"Ladies & gentleman" came a disembodied, seductive masculine voice, "Introducing our very own For Your Pleasure dancers. Give them a round of applause"

The audience cheered as the dancers struck various erotic poses on their poles, looking as graceful as if it were effortless.

"& now here to...entice you...seduce you & excite you is porn star, Sunset Thomas"

The crowd went wild & Inuyasha wasn't all too surprised to see Sesshomaru clapping quite enthusiatically, eyes lit in wonder.

_**'Mate must watch her porn videos'**_

_'That's what I was thinking...hey, what if he was bisexual?'_

His youki didn't seem to care one bit; matter of fact the assumption seemed to turn it on a little.

_'Sick bastard'_

A pretty middle aged blonde walked onto the stage & bowed deeply, smiling. "Thank you guys so much! Have a seat, have a seat, let me talk to you..."

"Who's that?" Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes & sighed. "Probably _the_ most famous porn star of the 80's. Google, love"

"So you Google her porn, eh?"

The youkai frowned & shushed him, not even bothering to look at him while doing so. The hanyou's ear laid flat in annoyance but he left it alone. For now anyway. The time would come when Sesshomaru would tell him what the hell kind of porn he watched!

"I think you all know very well that sex is addicting" Sunset stated, earning a few chuckles & whoops, "I mean let's face the facts: it's a stress reliever, you could possibly learn something about yourself & everyone loves learning & if the person you're fucking knows what they're doing it feels pretty damn good!"

More cheers. Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru grinning.

_'Pervert'_

"Anyway I'm here today to give hope to the ones who haven't found the good fuck yet & inspire the ones who have found it but wouldn't mind a few tricks to shove up their sleeve & possibly up their partner's ass"

Inuyasha cheered at that, smiling lecherously at his husband who blushed prettily.

"Now how many of you would consider yourself kinky or a freak?"

Most of the people in the audience raised their hands.

"This is my kind of crowd!" Sunset exclaimed laughing, "I'm not going to assume that everyone has tried the same things. I'm just going to pretend that no one has tried some of the things I'm going to talk about tonight, just so it makes things less complicated. First things first: let's talk about foreplay"

More cheers & cat-calls.

"Probably the most important thing when it comes to sex right? But how do you know where to start & what to try? I'm sure some people have watched porn for inspiration-"

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru but the youkai ignored him.

"-& that's all fine & dandy...if you don't mind having to endure twenty-something odd minutes of fake moans & other annoying shit"

A few chuckles.

Sunset turned & gestured to someone behind her & a beautiful woman came onto the stage, carrying a chair. She set it just to the right of Sunset then sat in it patiently, awaiting instructions.

"Alright, now. I think everyone pretty much knows where a woman typically gets turned on: her neck, her breasts, the inside of her thigh, & the small of her back. Every woman is different though but we'll get to that a little later. I'm sure many of you have seen, heard or have tried food as foreplay, am I right?"

Whoops & cheers.

Sunset smiled & nodded. "I figured as much. But how many have tried using ice?"

Three or four people raised their hand. Inuyasha's eyebrow lifted . He'd never heard of such a thing.

"Using ice on one of your partner's erogenous zones could quite possibly get you raped by said partner. Oh, I mean surprise sex. Not rape."

Chuckles.

Sunset motioned behind her again & a woman brought out a bucket, held it out to Sunset, which the blonde gingerly took something clear out of it, & set it down on the floor.

"This, my friends, is the formidable ice cube. I would have to say this is my favorite thing to use in bed, whether it's by myself or with a partner. Let me show you why"

Ms. Thomas nodded to the seated woman & the woman began to undress until she was naked. The audience whooped & cat-called, giving her a standing ovation & causing her to blush. Sesshomaru covered Inuyasha's eyes, who chuckled, moving the hand.

"Don't tell me you're jealous" he whispered.

"Of course not" Sesshomaru replied, "Even without breasts I still have a better body"

Ever so slowly Sunset began to rub the ice cube on the woman's neck, causing the woman to close her eyes & sigh happily.

"Leaving the ice cube on too long can take away from your pleasure. It numbs it to the point where you can only feel temperature & not really touch so be careful not to leave it on too long, just enough to get it wet...sexual pun intended"

The crowd chuckled & Inuyasha grinned. That's one thing he'd put on his Things To Do To Sesshomaru list. He glanced over at the demon to see him panting slightly, eyes focused on the woman.

"Keep staring hard at her like that & I might ask her if she wants to have a threesome with me & you" Inuyasha purred. Sesshomaru threw him a look that said he was crazy but didn't say anything.

"Now for the more sensitive areas" Sunset announced before leaning over & rubbing the ice cube on the woman's nipple. The woman gasped & let out a quiet moan, her back arching & head back. The audience murmured in approval & Inuyasha slouched a bit in his seat as he grew hard. He couldn't wait to try this on Sesshomaru.

"It never hurts to follow that up with a bit of tongue action" Sunset commented. She sucked on the same nipple that she'd laid the ice on & caused the woman to arch harder, moaning louder.

"Oh God..." she gasped breathily.

Sunset raised her head, smirking smugly. "& of course you can do the same to all of your partner's ergenous zones. Thank you Kayla, you've been wonderful. Give her a round of applause ladies & gentlemen"

The woman stood & bowed slightly before gathering her clothes & exiting the stage with the chair she had been sitting in. Inuyasha laced his fingers with Sesshomaru & squeezed his hand.

"We should try that" he whispered.

Sesshomaru didn't respond but his expression said that he would do all of that & more to the hanyou. Inuyasha shivered in anticipation.

The rest of the show flew by with Sunset educating them on the importance of wearing condoms & getting tested & showing them more tricks & trades. Once the show was over Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's hand & led him out to the lido deck. He wasn't planning on getting anything to eat but Sesshomaru made a beeline for the ice cream so he figured getting a hamburger & some fries wouldn't hurt him.

"What did you think about the show?" he asked once they found a booth to sit in.

Sesshomaru slowly licked his spoon before dipping it back in his bowl of ice cream. "Interesting, to say the least"

"You think you'd like to try that dominatrix shit on me?" Inuyasha cooed, smiling devilishly.

The demon returned the smile. "Possibly..."

"Like tonight?"

"More like whenever you can hand over that pretty little card of yours so I can go buy some more leather"

"Oh hell no..."

"I won't spend that much, I promise"

"How much is not that much?"

"I promise I won't spend any more than a thousand"

"You better not! I only got sixty in the account, remember?"

"Sixty-five" Sesshomaru mumbled, ducking.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sixty five then. Babe c'mon just get out that teddy I saw you pack. Or better yet get out that school girl outfit I got for you that one Christmas-"

"I _refuse_ to wear a skirt!" the youkia hissed.

Inuyasha smirked. "You did at the Christmas party"

"I was drunk!"

"& oh how lovely it was to see you in such a state..."

Sesshomaru sneered but didn't respond. It wasn't like he could really comment; he didn't even remember that night for the most part.

"Ya know the moon's out tonight. Maybe we can go enjoy the beach by ourselves"

Hearing an undertone in the hanyou's voice that he liked Sesshomaru nodded once & kept his face down, hoping Inuyasha didn't see the faint blush rush across his nose.

.

..

...

Inuyasha slowly ambled across the cool white sand & grinned at the feeling of the soft sand between his toes. He never felt such fine sand; it was almost like powder. The full moon bleached it white but did nothing for the deep black ocean. It was a little unsettling to see something so huge & black, rolling in malice but once it rolled up on shore it was innocent, pretty. He let the water, which he found plesantly warm, come up to his ankles. Every once in a while he'd fling his foot out of the water, loving how the moon's rays sparkled off the droplets. He glanced behind him only to see Sesshomaru doing the same, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey sweetheart, you take walks on the beach often?" Inuyasha said, stopping.

Sesshomaru looked up & smirked, shrugging one shoulder. "Only when my husband's not around so I can be on the prowl for a handsome young fellow to prey on"

"Oh? So your husband isn't handsome?"

"Oh not by a long-shot" the demon replied, shaking his head, "I guess he's not too bad looking though"

"Is that so? Well my husband's not all that either. He thinks he is but he's just alright"

By now Sesshomaru had reached him. The silver haired beauty paused to run his fingers through the inu-hanyou's bangs.

"Then let's leave those losers & run away together"

"Sounds like a plan" Inuyasha rumbled & leaned forward to pick him up bridal style, kissing him deeply. Sesshomaru never really did care to be picked up but he relaxed through the kiss, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck.

Inuyasha carried them over by some coconut palm trees & laid his mate down, immediately burying his face in his neck & kssing him.

"Mmmm...Yasha s-should we really-mmm...do this outs-side?"

"Who's gunna stop us, Smoky the Bear?" Inuyasha mumbled before continuing.

Sesshomaru chuckled, eyes sliding closed. "I'm talking about a person"

"I'm not worried about it" the inu-hanyou grumbled, "If they don't like what they see then they can shove it up their-"

"Hey you two!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fucking hell..."

Inuyasha raised his head to see a stocky dark-skinned man holding a shotgun with was pointed towards the ground but the man looked nervous. "What are you two doing out here?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious we were getting ready to have sex but uh, I guess not everyone has common sense" Inuyasha growled.

"You two be the men that got in trouble dis afternoon!" the man nearly shouted, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Fucking...hell..." Sesshomaru grumbled again, placing his hand over his eyes.

Inuyasha ignored him. "Yeah what of it?"

The man looked around cautiously, stepping forward very slowly. "You two need to get out of here before someone see you!"

"As if we'd be afraid of some homophobic pathetic weaklings" Sesshomaru growled.

The man hopped back a few inches, gasping & crossing himself, muttering something along the lines of, "So it's true".

Far off there came a sound of a crowd shouting, torches lit & waving. The shouting eventually turned into singing, the lyrics that Sesshomaru & Inuyasha were familiar with.

"Me say boom bye bye inna batty bwoy head! Rude bwoy no promote no nasty man! Dem haffi dead! Boom bye bye inna batty bwoy head! Rude bwoy no promote no nasty man, dem haffi dead!"

Inuyasha stood & pulled Sesshomaru up with him who clutched his hand. His facial expression didn't give off the anxiety that Inuyasha knew he felt, if the hand holding his so tightly weren't anything to go by. He squeezed the hand back, hoping to comfort his beta.

The man quickly looked from where the voices of the crowd were to the two demons. "You haffi go! Go now before dey catch you!"

Inuyasha glared at the man, refusing to move. "What would they do to us?"

"Horrible things. Bad, bad. Make you wanna die. Go, go, go!"

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as his youkai won control of his body & he whimpered, tugging his Alpha's hand. _**"Come...come"**_

Everything in Inuyasha wanted to fight but he couldn't if his Beta was uncomfortable with the idea. He knew Sesshomaru didn't mind fighting but if his demon was telling them to run, it knew better than he did so it was wise to listen. He turned & jogged down the beach then darted behind some bushes, pulling Sesshomaru with him. The silver haired youkai whimpered again but he shushed it, petting his hair, eyes trained on the man still standing on the beach with his gun.

The crowd caught with eventually & swarmed him. There were at least thirty or forty of them, all demons. They began firing questions at the man, who shook his head in fear, hands shaking.

"They were here! Where they be now?" the crowd shouted at him.

Again, the man shook his head, his eyes wide with panic. Someone behind him knocked him down to the ground & the crowd proceeded to kick him, cries of pain ringing out in the night. With each scream Sesshomaru's youki cringed. After a few minutes of beating someone began pouring a clear liquid on the man & the crowd all stepped back to reveal a now wet, beaten man, his face beaten beyond recognition. He laid on his back, limp but breathing.

& then suddenly his body caught on fire & he screeched rolling around on the ground to find relief. The crowd began singing again, dancing around him, mocking him. The rancid smell of burnt flesh began to waft over to the two watching demons, one of which had his hand over his mouth in shock, the other with his head down, whimpering pitifully.

They needed to leave island soon or they would die right along with that man.

.

..

...

Dun, dun, duuuuun O.O


	6. Chapter 6

I don't expect anyone to read all of my stories so from here on out I'm going to start saying that my stories do not necessarily reflect my beliefs. Whatever the characters think, feel, act, do, etc, I only wrote out of convienance & entertainment. Anywho a disgruntled reviewer was offended that I apparently didn't point out that not all Jamiacans are homophobics. So let me make it clear: **Not all Jamaicans want to kill homosexuals**. I was pretty sure no one would be ignorant enough to believe that but whatever.

I will go ahead & caution you guys on this chapter: there will be torture. I will put up another warning right before the gory stuff just in case anyone would rather skip over that so no worries. Anyway, enjoy =]

.

..

...

Inuyasha paced back & forth on the lido deck, his arms crossed. What they saw last night was still replaying over & over in his mind & each time it made him feel more & more sick. He couldn't believe a group of people would burn someone alive for associating with gays. It was 2011, wasn't the world too far advanced for such ignorance?

"Yasha, please sit" Sesshomaru said in a near whisper.

"I can't...too much on my mind" the hanyou grumbled.

As soon as Inuyasha turned to pace in the opposite direction Sesshomaru darted in front of him, his face expressionless but his eyes saying what he couldn't.

"Yasha..." he said, his voice soft.

"Babe we just saw a dude get caught the fuck on fire all because he pretended he didn't know where the fuck we went. You killed a dumbfuck & they're on our asses for the simple fact that we're gay & you expect me to sit & pretend this is still just a wonderful vacation?"

"Stop yelling at me" Sesshomaru continued in a soft voice.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh & sat, putting his face in his hands. "Sessh we need to get the fuck off this island. Now"

"But how? The replacement boat won't arrive for another three days & who's to say the police will even let us leave?"

"I don't fucking know-!"

"Stop yelling at me" Sesshomaru gently reminded him.

Inuyasha looked up & Sesshomaru saw the torturous look in his eyes. "Babe...I'm honestly scared. There's no telling what the fuck these bastards will do to us, considering how they just fucked up a guy that was kind of associated with us! How fucking far are they going to go to take us out? What the fuck _is _their problem anyway?"

Instead of answering Sesshomaru simply hugged him close. He was afraid Inuyasha was going to do something impulsive & get himself hurt. Lord knew the half-breed had a knack for getting into trouble. His youkai whined loudly, wanting to be comforted but right now his Alpha needed it.

After a few minutes Inuyasha kissed his neck & stroked his hair. "I'm sorry. I need to keep my head because we have to figure something out & quickly"

Sesshomaru nodded, smiling a little. "Maybe we could ask the captain to put in a request for the replacement ship to get here as fast as possible"

"Yeah let's try that" Inuyasha replied, already in motion, firmly taking his Beta's hand. He'd be damned if he let anything happen to the love of his life. If Sesshomaru was hurt in any way it'd would mean he failed to be the Alpha Sesshomaru expected him to be.

They made their way down below the F decks & the front of the ship where the captain's room was. It was very warm & humid here, most likely because of a boiler room somewhere close. Inuyasha knocked hard on the door at the end of the hallway & eventually it opened to reveal a man in a sharp sailor suit.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" he said in a polite but cautious tone.

"Hey, yeah, how long will it be before the replacement ship arrives?" Inuyasha asked in a rush.

"Umm according to my documentation, about four more days"

"Yeah I need to talk to you about that. Ya see, we've run into a bit of trouble on the island & well, our lives are kind of in danger so we kinda need to go. Now"

The captain's eyesbrows raised. "Ah...I see. Had sex with one of the native's wives? Yeah they take that shit really seriously. Back when I first came here-"

Inuyasha released a fake, hurried laugh. "Yeah, yeah it's a bit more serious than that. We need that replacement boat to get here ASAP"

The captain reached for something in the room he was halfway out of & brought out a chart, flipping over the first page. "Well sir, I can only rush it to come an extra day early but it'll only get here that fast if the weather is ok. & considering this is hurricane season I can't make any promises it will even be here in four days"

The two inu-youkais sighed, Inuyasha running his free hand over his face a couple of times. "Captain our lives depend on this ship..."

"Sir I understand but I can only do so much-"

"I know, I know. I'm not asking you to perform a miracle. I only ask that you put in a request to get that ship here as fast as it can go" Inuyasha interrupted smoothly, voice low with determination. He would never openly beg but because his Beta needed to be protected he had to do everything in his power to make sure he was safe, even if it meant coming really close to begging.

The captain stared at him for a minute before nodding. "I will ask that they arrive in two days"

That was still too long but did they really have a choice? "Thank you"

& with that both youkais turned & walked away, having no idea what they were going to do for the next two days. But they knew what they _wouldn't_ be doing: setting foot on that island.

.

..

...

Not having a safe haven to run to they went back on the lido deck, Sesshomaru leaning into Inuyasha's side as they sat in a booth.

"What are we going to do?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice, playing with his mate's fingers.

"The only thing we can do: stay alive" Inuyasha replied

"Will we seriously stay couped up on this ship?"

"I don't know babe" Inuyasha admitted with a sigh, "But if it means keeping you safe then yes"

It seemed like all of the passengers were out on the island since there was absolutely no one on the deck. Not even the cooks were anywhere to be found but then again they could just be in the kitchen, whipping up lunch.

_**"Who is there to make lunch for?"**_ his youki wondered. Good point.

Sesshomaru shifted off of him & stared aimlessly out the window. Inuyasha couldn't imagine what was going through the demon's head, he just hoped that his husband didn't doubt his ability to protect him.

_**"Mate won't doubt you, mate is just worried"**_

_'If I was a good Alpha he wouldn't be worried about anything'_

_**"What more can you do for mate, hmm? Mate not hurt in any way"**_

_'Yet'_

_**"Doubt only makes room for hesitation & there might come a time when you have to act quickly to protect mate & hesitation will only hinder you"**_

Inuyasha didn't reply. He was even starting to doubt himself. What if he couldn't protect Sesshomaru properly? What if he ended up getting hurt?

_**"You do everything you can to make sure that doesn't happen"**_

Inuyasha was sure he wouldn't _let_ anything happen to Sesshomaru. But what if for some reason he couldn't be there to save him?

.

..

...

Night fell & Sesshomaru was practically wrapped around Inuyasha. The ship was absolutely silent; all the passengers were either onshore or in their cabins. Something was making his youki very uneasy & he clung to his Alpha, trying to gain the comfort he sought.

"Hey" Inuyasha whispered down to him, running a hand over his hair, "You ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded once, his face still buried in his mate's chest. "I'm fine"

"You're so tense"

The demon didn't respond, only pulled the hanyou closer, pressing his own back to the wall.

"Sessh...do you feel...safe?"

_No._ "Why do you ask?"

"I don't...want to uh...fail you...if I can't even comfort you then how can I...protect you?"

Sesshomaru sat up & stared into Inuyasha's eyes for a long time. "It's not that I don't feel that you can not protect me; I know you can. But you have to remember I'm not a damsel in distress. I fought, protected & took care of myself before we got together, I can still do so now"

Inuyasha nodded once. "I know that. But babe...this is not the same world we knew. This is a world full of scary new inventions, new kinds of weapons & technology & people that know how to use that shit"

"You think I'm not aware of that? You think I don't know what their new technology could possibly do to me? To us? Yasha, I am painfully aware of how out of hand & bold these humans have gotten. Some stop at nothing to make us suffer & now they've carried their pathetic beliefs on to a few demons as well"

Again, the image of the man being burned alive came to mind & Inuyasha squeezed his eyes closed as if that would make the image go away. Gently Sesshomaru cupped his face & rested their foreheads together.

"There are things you know I can not utter out loud" the silver haired beauty whispered, "There are things I'm not willing to admit. But you know that I love you & you have my complete trust. I will always fight with you. I refuse to be a burden. But doubting yourself will only eventually lead you to believe things that are not true"

Inuyasha clenched his jaw but nodded. Why did this feel like good bye?

Suddenly Sesshomaru stiffened & sat straight up, causing Inuyasha to melt into a defensive stance. "What is it?"

Sesshomaru faced the window before flattening himself against the wall, pushing down on the area between Inuyasha's shoulder blades so that he would lower to the floor. Just as Inuyasha was about to repeat the question several dark figures slinked by, torches in hand. Their footprints did not make a sound & neither did the inu-demons. Had it not been for Sesshomaru's youki being uneasy they would've never felt the faint ki the apparent demons were wielding.

His youki shook off its feeling of dread & Sesshomaru felt the adrenaline ease into his muscles, feeling the familiar muscles tense, ready to fight but more concerned with keeping he & his mate hidden. Inuyasha remained silent until the last demon, who'd pressed his face against the window, red eyes darting left & right, passed. He could hear he& his mate's hearts hammering but he wasn't sure if it was from fear or the excitment of fighting.

_'Gods I don't know what to do'_

_**"Let me"**_

Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's eye before nodding & red seeped into his eyes as his youki took over, his Beta following suit. Their youkis were more accustomed to combat; even with age the instinct never faded, never withered.

Inuyasha slithered expertly on the floor, closely followed by Sesshomaru. If they could get down to the captain's chambers maybe they could warn him. He might as well apologize in advance if there was going to be an all-out fight. Being up on the lido deck, the top, meant they had to drop eight floors to reach the level the captain's cabin was in. It wouldn't be easy but it was possible.

Inuyasha froze & darted behind a jutting wall, pulling Sesshomaru behind him as the door from the patio to the hallway opened & the demons marched in, their footsteps silent. They spoked in very hushed voices, too low for even the two inu-demons to hear. Then they all spread out in different directions. Inuyasha spotted several of them pulling out machetes & portable gas tanks. He squashed the anxiety that rose in his throat & touched Sesshomaru's arm, leading him forward.

Four of the demons went down to the F decks. Inuyasha thought to follow them & eliminate them but his demon urged him to get down to the captain's cabin. Though the idea of possibly saving people that could quite possibly be put in danger sounded nice, he had to think of his mate, first & foremost.

Three more went to the decks below but thankfully none of them went as far as the captain's level. Cautiously, Inuyasha opened the stairway's door, looking up & down the hallways several times.

He was just about to whisper something when Sesshomaru's hand was snatched from his & he turned to see Sesshomaru breaking the arm of one of the demons, who had his machete raised & ready to strike. Just as the demon was about to scream Inuyasha darted forward & broke his neck. Though there was a gutteral groan, not to mention the crack sounded pretty loud in the silence. Inuyasha was confident that no one heard them. He looked to his mate who nodded & proceeded forward.

The hallway seemed extra long as they trotted lightly towards the end, where the captain's cabin lay. Sesshomaru figured because it was their destination & they were on high alert, of course it would seem far. But something still didn't feel quite right; he glanced behind them constantly, making sure no one was following. A few times he could've sworn he heard sinister snickering but he thought that maybe his racing heartbeat or the soft patter of their feet was playing tricks on his ears.

As they reached the captain's door Inuyasha knocked on it tentatively, cringing a bit when the sound echoed down the hall.

"Captain?" he called.

The door opened slowly & without a sound. Immediately Sesshomaru's youki panicked & he tugged mightily at Inuyasha's hand. The door opened all the way yet they couldn't see why it was opening on its own. The door was too heavy to just open like that..

_**"Alpha, come! Come!"**_ Sesshomaru said in a low, strained growl.

Sesshomaru could not figure out why his youki was in such a state until he smelled it: lots of blood coming from inside the room. That could only mean that the demons that were after them were in the room & they had gotten to the captain first.

_**"Come!"**_ he growled, desperate.

Inuyasha was planted in his spot. He smelled all that blood & the fear & confusion that was mixed in with it. He also smelled unfamiliar demons. But try as he might he could not move. Uncertainty & fear planted him. He had the feeling that the demons waited in this room & behind them, down the hall & the feeling of being trapped overwhelmed him. Sesshomaru's voice sounded far away, the arm the inu-youkai was tugging feeling numb. & then the wait was over.

"How nice of you to join us, batty boys"

A tall snake demon sauntered into view from the captains chamber & leaned against the frame of the door, licking the blood from his claws. Sesshomaru smothered the whine that rose in his throat & stilled, willing all the fear to leave his body. This was no time for fear.

The snake demon flung his long green hair over his shoulder before smirking. "You two missed quite a treat. Nothing I like more than my prey squealing like a little pig" he said.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly to see dark figures coming up behind them. So he was right. He pulled Sesshomaru closer to him & crouched into a defensive pose, ready to strike.

The snake demon laughed, as did the figures behind them. "Well lookie here! There's still some demons willing to fight nowadays! You don't get to see that often...especially when you _know_ they know they have no chance of winning"

As the snake demon began to walk towards them Inuyasha growled in warning, locking his arm tightly around Sesshomaru's waist who was tensed, ready to fight but not making a sound.

Quicker than he could blink the snake demon had his hand around his throat & Sesshomaru was ripped from his grasp. He wanted to scream but he couldn't even breathe; wanted to turn his head but the hand prevented him from doing much. The sound of battle rose behind him & he could only hope Sesshomaru was handling himself well.

_'Please let him be ok...'_

"Worried about your fag? Don't. He'll die soon enough but he is the least of your worries" the snake demon hissed & dragged him into the captain's chambers, closing the door & leaving the battle outside the room. Inuyasha's hands & feet were bound in barbed wire by two other demons who he hadn't realized were in the room. He looked over in the far corner to see he captain laying limply on the floor, staring lifelessy at him, taken out by the bullet in his forehead. The hanyou closed his eyes & dropped his head. It was their fault the captain was dead. They should've never come here.

"What will we do to him first, Akamataa?" one of the demons who bound Inuyasha asked the snake demon.

The snake demon lounged in the captain's seat, chin resting on his thumb as his index finger rested against his temple. "Beat him"

.

..

**~* Warning: torture starts here. Read at your own risk ~***

**.**

**..**

& so the two demons proceeded to kick & hit Inuyasha with anything they could get their hands on. One of them even ripped the captain's table apart & wacked the hanyou several times over the head with the table leg. Though even Inuyasha would admit he was hard headed it still made him wince but he refused to give them the satisfation of voicing his pain. One of them stomped on his leg & broke it. He bit his lip so hard blood flooded his mouth & tears sprang to his eyes but he remained silent.

Akamataa chuckled. "Don't kill him just yet. I want him to see what I have in store for his little bitch"

More kicks in his side & his temple. More wacks in the head with the table leg. They even went so far as to take turns kicking Inuyasha's broken leg, laughing as the hanyou's breaths hitched & shuddered. They were annoyed that he wouldn't scream in pain.

"We should set him on fire!" one of them said.

"Or at least pour hot water on him!"

Akamataa nodded to the second request & the demon merrily went & got the large kettle of boiling hot water before pouring it over Inuyasha's head. The hanyou was very tempted to yell at the horrible sensation of the hot water scorching his body but he remained silent, tears spilling onto his cheeks (not that anyone would be able to tell)& fangs gritting together. The stream of water seemed to go on forever but then it finally stopped & he was left trembling & panting, barely able to contain his whimpers.

"Beat him" Akamataa commanded

This time the beating felt ten times worse with his skin being so sensitive now. He allowed himself to whisper curse words under his breath, grimacing when someone delivered a powerful kick to his temple again. He felt a bit light headed now; unconsciousness was begging to overtake him. His demon stood strong & healed him as rapidly as it could but even it had its limits.

Akamataa sighed before commanding them to stop. "Bring in his bitch. Let's see if he'll cry out when he sees the things we'll do to his mate"

One of them left Inuyasha's side to open the door & roughly wrapped his hand around Sesshomaru's throat & slammed him into the floor, dragging him into the room. The room was not big enough for many more people so the demons out in the hallway nodded & sprinted down the hall to go finish their bidding, which Inuyasha figured was taking care of everyone on the ship.

He forced his eyes to focus as Sesshomaru snarled & snapped at the demon who dragged him in before he was quickly bound by the prickly barbed wire & beaten just as harshly as Inuyasha had been. While the hanyu had been silent Sesshomaru snarled out threats & all the things he would love to force down their throats & up their asses. He had yet to see Inuyasha.

_**"I swear on my life I will kill all of you!**_" he snarled furious.

Akamataa stopped the beating, chuckling. "& how do you plan on doing that, battyboy?"

_**"You can bet your ass it'll be really fucking slow & painful" **_Sesshomaru sneered from where he lay on the floor.

The hebi laughed out loud then gestured towards Inuyasha. "What's more important: your freedom, your life or your fag?"

Sesshomaru gasped, red eyes wide as he regarded Inuyasha, who dropped his head in shame. The hanyou looked horrible; he was surprised the half breed was still conscious.

_**"Alpha..."**_ he whimpered, forgetting everyone in the room.

_**"Be strong!"**_ Inuyasha barked, almost a command, still not meeting his gaze, _**"I will heal, do not concern yourself with me"**_

Again, Akamataa laughed. "Which will make it all the more fun to kill you. Bring me that acid"

One of the demons that took part in beating Inuyasha grabbed a red gas tank & handed it to Akamataa who took it gingerly, smirking down at Sesshomaru.

"Let's see how bad you'll still want to kick our asses after I pour this shit on that pretty face of yours"

He flung the pale green liquid at Sesshomaru's face without warning. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly & closed his eyes to avoid the blunt of it before turning back to glare at the hebi who was laughing his head off. Inuyasha chuckled quietly to himself. Foolish snake.

_**"This tastes disgusting you fucking asswipe!"**_ Sesshomaru roared yet his tongue swiped over his top lip as a reflex.

Akamataa stopped laughing & looked at the glaring inu in confusion before grabbing another tank & throwing it in Sesshomaru's face again. This time the demon only stared at him with a bored expression.

_**"It didn't work the first time so you throw some more on me...you're so smart..."**_ he dead-panned.

Frustrated the snake demon wrapped his long fingers around Sesshomaru's throat.

"You think you're big shit don't you, you fucking fag? Bet you think I won't kill your gay ass. You thought wrong, queer!"

He slammed Sesshomaru face-first into the floor repeatedly, growling & cursing & ignoring Inuyasha's roars for him to stop. He then smashed the demon's back into the wall, still choking him. Expecting to see the youkai dazed & hurt he was even more angry to see the defiant glare Sesshomaru aimed at him, his lip & nose bleeding & a few bruises on his flawless face but otherwise un-hurt.

_**"I truly pity you if that's the best you can do" Sesshomaru whispered in a hiss.**_

Growling in anger, Akamataa kneed him in the stomach before slamming him to the floor again & beating him over & over again with a crowbar he picked up from behind the door. Inuyasha was really straining not to let out the whimper he so desperately wanted to release. His youki was writhing in agony more than his mate was, howling internally in sorrow & anger. He took control over his body again, ushering his demon into a small corner in his mind so it wouldnt be so hard to keep the scream of rage from tumbling out of his mouth.

It hurt him so much to see his mate beaten so. He silently cried, lips pulled into a thin line. This was everything he feared, everything he tried so hard to prevent from happening & now it was taking place right in front of him. He was far beyond proud that Sesshomaru refused to even whimper; even when it got on his last nerves Sesshomaru's pride was one of the many things Inyasha could count on. His body shook with every kick, fingers twitched with every wack of the crowbar, a tear shed for everytime he thought to himself, "If only". He's always had a knack for finding trouble but he was always able to get out of it. How would either of them make it out of this one?

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

It made me feel like shit having my sweetheart beaten. It's pretty bad when your own story fucks your day up lol. But anywho review & constructive critism is welcomed =]


	7. Chapter 7

Time had no relevance. Was it night? Was it morning? Did it matter? No. The world could be at war again & it wouldn't have made a difference to him. The only thing on his mind was that his mate wasn't responding.

Inuyasha could feel the salt from his tears pulling his skin tight. He didn't care. He also didn't care that he should've been strong enough not to cry as an Alpha; Alphas didn't sit & cry & wonder, they made things happen. This was further proof that he was no longer suitable to be an Alpha, in his opinion anyway. He argued with youki for what seemed like hours about that particular subject. His youki claimed that any person or demon who cared anything about their mate would most likely feel helpless & might even cry but Inuyasha thought differently. He'd seen unbelieveable things being accomplished all through the sheer will & determination of the individual & this shouldn't have been any different.

He felt his youki's irritation, feeling more than imagining its sigh of aggrivation. He wasn't going to make any excuses for himself: he simply failed his uke & because he did his uke was in pain or de-

_**"Shut up!"**_ his youki snapped, refusing to hear that last part.

_'I failed him! I was too weak to protect him! Shit I couldn't even break out these damn bonds &-'_

_**"Remember when you first started bitching about this when you first got a bad feeling about this place? Do you think mate would've looked so vulnerable when we found him if he could have just left you then? You think he'd want us to see that? Didn't you consider that maybe he took a big stoop in his pride to show us that?'**_

That got Inuyasha thinking. Sesshomaru would frustrate a donkey with his stubborness but for the simple fact that he let his youki take over & show such vulnerability yet he stayed with Inuyasha should've said something really clear. Maybe the demon didn't expect Inuyasha to be Superman; it wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself. But he stayed by Inuyasha's side. He trusted him. Trusted Inuyasha to protect him...now he was lying somewhere on the floor, not responding.

His youki growled & retreated somewhere in the back of his mind, fed up with his depressing thoughts. He didn't blame it nor did he particularly care. If...when...Sesshomaru finally responded he had to make a decision & he was not looking forward to voicing that decision.

"Sessh...baby, can you hear me?"

No answer.

With the rotting smell of the captain's corpse in the small room it was hard trying to pin-point Sesshomaru's smell. His leg had healed but he could tell it was crooked. Something still felt wrong with it but at least there was no pain. He slowly scooted over to the last place he remembered seeing his lovely mate in the pitch darkness, praying he did not encounter that awful smelling corpse. Lord knew he most likely would not be able to hold down his last meal.

Inuyasha's legs hit something soft & warm suddenly & he gently nudged it, wishing so much that he could free his hands.

"Sessh? Sesshomaru, please answer me...answer me, baby...please"

A unexpected sob ripped from his throat & he scooted until he was snuggled up behind Sesshomaru, rubbing his nose in his mate's hair. He was more than relieved to hear him breathing, though his breaths were shallow so he concluded that the demon was sleeping to heal faster. He chuckled at a random memory where he told his mate that he slept like the dead.

"Sessh...please..."

Sesshomaru shifted slightly & hissed in what Inuyasha figured was pain but he wasn't even thinking about that. He could only force back cries of happiness.

"Sessh baby I'm so sorry" he began.

What else was there to say, to be honest? I should have stopped them? But as much as he wanted to he couldn't & that was what frustrated him so.

Inuyasha grew a little worried when Sesshomaru didn't say anything, his hands, which were behind his back, flexing slowly & reaching. The hanyou felt the hand brush his shirt & stop flexing but no words were exchanged. Inuyasha wish he could read Sesshomaru's mind so that this silence didn't feel so tense, like Sesshomaru was preparing to curse him out. He'd let the inu-youkai vent, he deserved it.

"I'm assuming night has fallen considering I can't see shit" Sesshomaru grumbled.

Inuyasha chuckled once. "I guess. Hey how are you feeling?"

"I'll manage..."

"You sound like you've smoked several thousand cigarettes"

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply before gagging slightly. "What is that God-awful smell?"

"The captain. They shot him"

The youkai swore under his breath but nothing else was said. Inuyasha was still waiting for Sesshomaru to just snap on him & was actually kind of disappointed when he didn't. That didn't mean he wasn't angry; Sesshomaru has given him the cold shoulder many, many times, depriving him of sex & refusing to cook for him. The silver haired beauty didn't seem to be particularly angry at the moment though Inuyasha wished he could see his face. The urge was so great he struggled against his bonds for a few seconds, only resulting in bleeding more.

"Are you still beating yourself up about that Alpha thing?"

Inuyasha froze, a bit caught off guard. "Uh ye-...well...I just want to protect you-"

"Inuyasha I am not a child! I don't need you to come rescue & sweep me off of my feet everytime you get a little shiver down your spine & you think it's a bad omen. You act as if an uke automatically means I'm a helpless little bitch who submits to you everytime you're horny & that you need to hover over like a porcelain doll"

Searing anger crawled over Inuyasha's spine & rushed into his veins. What the hell? "Hey you can at least show a bit of damn gratitude for me even giving a shit!"

"I wasn't done. I am grateful & I do appreciate it"

"You're very fucking welcome"

"Do not get frustrated with me because you do not find yourself worthy!"

The hanyou's mouth clenched shut as an unbelieveably powerful urge to scream & cry gripped him. Here he was worried about the bastard & he had the nerve to bitch at him? For _caring_? Who the hell did that?

_**"It's good he picked up on it & put you in your place"**_ his youkai hissed

_'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'_

"It'd be great if you'd stop breathing so hard on my neck..." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Shut the fuck _up!_ Just shut up! All this time I was fucking worried & I nearly died just watching your ass get beaten to a pulp & this is how you greet me, mother fucker? All the time I spent hoping you wouldn't want to un-mate me just because I couldn't even comfort you & you bitch at me _because_ I'm so hard on myself about it?"

"Yes because who else are you going to listen to, Inuyasha? Obviously not your inner demon! I'm pretty sure he's sick & tired of your whining. I can't even hear your damn thoughts & it got on my nerves. Have you forgotten that I can feel your aura? I knew when you first began to doubt yourself & I hoped it would pass but it got worse! If you feel unworthy of being my Alpha then why the hell don't you straighten up & do what you need to do?"

Ignoring his youki's smugness Inuyasha fell silent. He didn't want to deal with this. Not this problem. Not these people that were so hell-bent on killing them. Not life. He just wanted it to be the vacation he thought it was going to be. Helplessness weighed his tired body down & a numbing sensation took place of his anger.

_'Whatever'_

& with that thought he yanked his wrists apart, bending the barbed wire but shredding his wrists to the bone in the process. At first there was no pain & then it came at him all at once but he reminded himself that he didn't care. Not about the pain. Not about the people trying to kill them. Not even that Sesshomaru was irritated with him at the moment. He went to work on the ones around his ankles, cutting up his fingers before moving to Sesshomaru's wrists. The demon stiffened.

"What are you-? How are you-?"

"It doesn't matter" Inuyasha growled low in his throat. He didn't feel like talking at the moment. A plan was forming in his head. First things first: "I need you to re-break my leg"

"Care to repeat that?" Sesshomaru said, slipping his wrists free with a a couple of cuts.

"It broke & it set wrong. I need you to re-break it"

"Alright. Which one?"

"The right"

Sesshomaru sat up & licked the wounds on his wrists before moving to Inuyasha's. The hanyou let him do as he wished, trying to keep his face neutral & ignore the pain. The saliva helped a little; at least he wasn't losing blood as quickly as before. Then he felt Sesshomaru's hand run down his leg.

"It's broken in two places"

"Break it" came the bored command

Before he was ready Sesshomaru quickly broke it, which knocked the wind out of him but when it came back Inuyasha gritted his teeth to hold back the roar. The pain left him shuddering & trembling in pain; he couldn't even think around it.

"I'm sorry"

For a split second Inuyasha didn't think he heard that right. Did Sesshomaru just...apologize? "For...?"

"Aside from re-breaking your leg I should have been more considerate. I am very appreciative of the sacrifices you have made for me, big & small & I am thankful that you tried to protect me to the best of your ability. I'm sorry if you felt I was being ungrateful"

Whoa. He apologized _twice_. His youkai was stunned almost as much as he but it recovered quickly, already forgiving.

_**'He deserves the best rut he's ever recieved for this'**_ it purred.

"Yeah well, I protect you because I love you, not because it's my duty" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru brushed his hand across his face & then soft lips pressed his. He kissed back, glad they were on good terms. No matter how much Sesshomaru pissed him off it was hard to stay mad at him.

"What are we going to do now?" the inuyoukai asked after maybe an hour had passed with them tending to their wounds to the best of their ability

"Simple" Inuyasha responded, "We're going to kill those fuckers"

"& how shall we go about doing that?"

Before Inuyasha was able to answer they both heard footsteps outside the room & tensed, ready to fight. The door opened, letting in light which temporarily blinded them both & then they heard laughter.

"So I see you two managed to get out of your bonds. You must've been really determined" Akamataa sneered, "Now how the hell do you plan on fighting when you've injured yourself even further?"

"Don't worry about that you fucking peice of shit" Inuyasha growled. He tested his leg to see how far it had healed. His heart dropped as he realized it wasn't quite ready yet. He doubted he'd even be able to walk on it, much less defend himself properly.

Akamataa laughed again. "Trust me, I'm not. You two are about as much threat to me as a domestic snake right now. But it's time to end this game. It's gone on long enough, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru stood just as three demons rushed in to attack. Though he was hurt he still fought gracefully, flinging his whip with little to no effort & killing them quickly. They were replaced by more & more demons; it seemed the more he killed the more that appeared. Inuyasha could see that he was leaning heavily on the whip because he prefered to strike from a distance for now, probably to keep them away from Inuyasha.

"Can you stand?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice, cutting off the head of one of the demons that got too close.

"I don't think I can" Inuyasha responded though he immediately began to try.

It wasn't easy. Even when he applied no pressure to his leg it began to throb. He kept one hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder for balance, trying to ease his foot down to the floor. Since it was numb he couldn't tell how far it was until it hit a bit too hard & an excruciating pain shot through his body. He grit his teeth, wishing he could help his mate, who he realized was slowly becoming tired.

"That whip ain't gunna do much good for much longer" one of the demons sneered.

Sesshomaru glared at him before wrapping the whip about his neck & slowly choked him, bringing him to his knees. "If you mean that by saying I am getting weaker how about I show you just how _weak_ I am!"

With a jerk, Sesshomaru pulled back harshly on his whip & broke the demon's neck. He wished he had forced the imbecile to suffer a more painful, more slow death but his anger was only sated by killing him brutally.

Just as he was getting ready to turn to Inuyasha Amakataa suddenly appeared in front of him, sadistic grin in place. Sesshomaru raised him arm to grab him by throat but stopped suddenly at the sudden pain in his abdomen.

"Didn't I say game over?" Amakataa whispered & slowly twisted the machete stuck in Sesshomaru's belly.

"You fucking asshole!" Inuyasha yelled & made a move to attack but Amakataa reacted quickly & kicked his broken leg, sending him to the floor.

Facing Sesshomaru again he smirked. "I'm going to enjoy watching you two suffer"

With that said he snatched the machete out from the inu-youkai & kicked him in the gut, sending him slamming into the far wall & falling to the floor like a rag doll.

"Fuck...Sesshomaru! Sessh!" Inuyasha roared. As much as he wanted to crawl over to check his mate his leg was absolutely screaming in pain. He was only able to drag himself a few inches before a foot landed heavily on his broken leg. He screamed, not even able to twist around to attack, the pain was so great.

"If he's not already dead, he's not far from it & there's nothing you can do about it" Akamataa sneered.

"You...fucking bastard!" Inuyasha panted, "I'm going to...rip you to shreds!"

The snake demon grabbed him by his broken leg & spun him in a circle until letting go & causing him to crash into a wall & fall right onto the corpse of the captain. Inuyasha gagged & threw up from the smell. The pain...God the pain was too much & this smell was only making it worse. He raised his head from its position on the captain's chest to see Sesshomaru slowly standing, gushes of blood washing down his body.

"Sessh..." he whispered.

The demon straightened & faced Akamataa who stared at him with a mixture of annoyance & surprise.

"You jussssst won't die, will you?" the hebi hissed.

The silver haired beauty crouched into a defensive pose, slowly flexing his hand, before lounging for Akamataa's throat. The hebi moved aside with ease but Sesshomaru was on him again within seconds. He managed to rip a large gash in Akamataa's back before the snake slithered away again. Inuyasha noticed his mate was moving a bit slowly than usual, thanks to that wound in his belly which was beginning to bleed more. At this rate Sesshomaru was going to faint from loss of blood.

Being half human Inuyasha was more conscious of his pain than Sesshomaru who was handling this fight in control of his body which kind of surprised him. His husband was truly a force to be reckoned with, even when injured. After such an injury most demons would've had to call on the powers of their inner youkai. He smirked to himself, immensely proud of his mate.

"Jusssssssst die already!" Akamataa yelled, frustrated.

Sesshomaru caught the knee that was aimed at his wound & twisted it, trying to break it but only spraining it. The hebi hissed in pain & yanked his leg back, slapping the inu-youkai across the face hard. He hopped over to the wall to lean against it & rest before Sesshomaru recovered enough to attack.

"I'll die once I've eliminated you" Sesshomaru snarled.

He darted over to Amakataa & grabbed his throat, lifting him in the air. The snake choked, his face turning red & his legs kicking. He kicked the inu-youkai several times but he was in such close range he couldn't cause him too much pain. Even when he tried to knee the wound he inflicted on the dog demon Sesshomaru only tensed & grimaced.

"To touch me means you will regret it" the dog demon growled, eyes turning red, _**"But to touch my mate means you will die"**_

With that Sesshomaru grabbed Amakataa's lower jaw, snaked his other hand into his mouth & hooked it under the hebi's fangs & pulled them apart, effectively ripping the snake's mouth apart then flung his twitching body to the ground & stomped on his head for good measure. Inuyusha had never seen Sesshomaru quite so sadistic, a malicious smirk gracing his features.

_**"Mate...stop"**_

With that command he stood & his Beta turned to him, his diabolical smile gone.

_**"How are you faring?"**_

_**"Do not concern yourself with me. We have to find saftey"**_

Sesshomaru walked up to him & nuzzled his cheek, baring his neck when Inuyasha's chest began to vibrate from his growl.

_**"Drink & heal yourself"**_

Inuyasha licked the desired spot on the pale column, grinning when his mate shivered then pulled back. _**"You need your strength"**_

Inuyasha knew how much effort it took for Sesshomaru to muster the strength to rip Amakataa's jaws apart like that. The demon looked ready to drop though he didn't say anything. He didn't want to hurt the demon's pride. He examined his mate's wound & found that quite a bit of blood was still leaking from it. He ripped the sleeves off of his shirt & wadded it up into a ball.

_**"This will hurt" **_he warned

He stuffed the wadded peices of cloth into the wound & Sesshomaru swayed on his feet at the pain, groaning. Once Inuyasha was satisfied that it was in far enough to stop the bleeding he caught the youkai & lowered him to the floor. Sesshomaru was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, eyes closed & panting. Inuyasha kissed his forehead.

_**"Mate did well. I am proud to call you mine"**_

The silver haired beauty smiled slightly & opened his eyes which had reverted back to their golden color. "Does that mean...you'll give me head once...this is over?"

Inuyasha chortled, tears in his eyes. _**"I promise I will rock your world"**_

Sesshomaru, satisfied with this answer, closed his eyes, his breathing slowing. A pain far greater than the one in his leg settled in Inuyasha's chest as he watched his mate's peaceful face. Never had he felt such sorrow, such emotional pain.

& then he did something he hadn't done in centuries: he broke down & cried.

He was going to slay all the demons who had any part in this & he was going to make them suffer ten times more than he was currently.

.

..

...

After a couple of hours Inuyasha's leg had healed enough for him to limp on. He picked up Sesshomaru's body & carried him to the lido deck, gently lying him in one of the booths they usually sat in. After he finished off the rest of the bastards he'd find a much better place for the body but for now this was fine. It was out of the way & unless someone was really looking he wouldn't be found.

"I love you, baby. Always have, always will" Inuyasha whispered, kissing his beautiful mate's forehead.

Now it was time to take care of business.

.

..

...

[Runs as tanks & other heavy machinery come after me to kill me] AHHH wait, wait, wait there's more, I promise! It's not over, don't be mad with me! I promise to update really really [dodges grenades & heat seeking missiles] really really soon! D=


	8. Chapter 8

He could hear them. A crowd, screaming for his death. A death they desperately wanted to be agonizing & slow, so painful he'd have no choice but to beg. But he wasn't going to beg, even before his mate-

Inuyasha shook his head & quickly swiped his arm across his eyes, fending off hot tears. No. This was for him. He was going to fight until he was too weak to inhale again & he was all going to be for him.

"For you...Sessh"

.

..

...

Inuyasha skittered down below decks again to see if he could find some type of armory. There's no way people these days travelled without some kind of protection right? He found it next to the boiler room, a room stocked to full capacity of shotguns, nine millimeters, pistols, revolvers & AK-47s. Why would a ship need _that_ much, Inuyasha couldn't fathom but this was no time for unsolved mysteries. He searched the cabinets & found a large duffel bag & several bags of ammo & began stuffing it with the various guns, even picking up two machetes. Either the crew on this ship were really violent or they were preparing for a zombie apocalyspe. Possibly both.

Inuyasha looked both ways before darting down the hallway to the staircase & up to the main floor. He had a crowd to handle & he wasn't going to let them down.

"Boom bye bye, inna batty bwoy head!Rude bwoy no promote no nasty man! Dem haffi dead! Boom bye bye, inna batty bwoy head! Rude bwoy no promote no nasty man, dem haffi dead!"

The more they chanted the angrier Inuyasha got until he was shaking in his fury, hands gripping the shotgun so hard his knuckles turned white. Ignorant fucks. He'd love to see how they feel when he bursts out onto the scene, guns blazing. But then he thought about something: if he fought violence with more violence, & they fought back with violence then when did it end? Who's to say he won't be running his whole life to stay alive?

_'I won't stay alive. My mission will be fulfilled once I take these shitheads out'_

His youkai screamed for blood, ready & willing to die if it came to that. Maybe violence wasn't the answer but he sure as hell wasn't going to sit in a corner & cry until they came & killed him.

"No...this is for you, Sessh" he murmured & kicked the door open, immediately pointing it at the first person he saw.

"Batty bwoy! He haffi dead!" the person said & charged him.

He fired, sending the demon back a few feet & then suddenly everyone came at once.

"Fuck" Inuyasha growled & quickly shot a male demon in the forehead before swining his shotgun on a quickly approaching demon & shooting him in the heart. The crowd came too close for him to shoot so he quickly stuffed it in his bag & whipped out the machetes, slicing off fingers & hands, the sounds of screaming filling his ears. He didn't take pleasure in the killing; this was revenge & though revenge was sweet it is not to be celebrated.

His youkai urged him to climb to higher ground so as not to be overwhelmed so with one last swing into the crowd, which lopped off a woman's hand, he headed back into the ship, darting up to the top of the deck where he could stand on something tall & shoot from it. He was relieved when he saw the slight rise that was similiar to a stage on the bow of the ship. He whipped around & took out the two demons that were on his tail before whipping his shotgun back out & taking out a few more that emerged from the door. The shotgun clicked emptily & Inuyasha tossed it behind him into the water.

As the next few demons came roaring & charging at him he whipped out his AK-47's & fired, taken completely by surprise at the rapid fire. He accidently shot up towards the sky in his attempt to stop.

_**'You can not be trusted with this human technology?' **_his youkai growled.

_'Hey fuck you alright? It just...surprised me a little...'_

Inuyasha began firing again when the next couple of demons came after him who collasped by their comrades, lifeless. This time he grinned but only because he had better control of the gun. He had to pat himself on the back for something right?

But what was really the point of this senseless fighting? What would it accomplish?

_**'Mate will be avenged. That is all that matters. Once we are done we can die'**_

The hanyou wasn't too keen on the idea of dying but without Sesshomaru he was going to slowly wither away into nothing anywa-

A strong arm wrapped around his neck & he gagged as he was lifted off the ground, the person, apparently a man, speaking in rapid Jamaican Patois [_English-African creole_]. In his fight to breathe Inuyasha dropped his AK-47. For one, scary moment he had panicked so much he couldn't even breathe. His mind went completely blank as his arms & legs kicked & clawed at the unmoving arm. Then he was being dragged across the deck & a couple of demons, about 15 of them began throwing acid on him. Unfortunately he didn't have the immunity Sesshomaru had & his skin peeled & burned, sizzling & blistering. The urge to scream was so great, searing heat shot down his spine & with a burst of energy he flipped the large youkai over his shoulder, who got pelted with the acidic liquid. He screamed, back arching in pain while Inuyasha wearily searched for his gun.

His ears twitched as someone hollered at him, which he assumed was a warning for him to freeze & he turned to see Officier Kichida, one of the police officers who were at the beach the day Sesshomaru was first attacked. The demoness held her gun at the ready, aimed right at Inuyasha.

"I think you know why I am here" she said.

Inuyasha sighed wearily before facing her slowly. "Yeah. Why should it be important?"

"Besides the fact that you were in the company of a man who murdered someone, you also ran"

The hanyou shrugged carelessly. "Yeah & what are you gunna do about it?"

Officer Kichida's silver eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha, you & your partner in crime, Sesshomaru are under arrest for the murder of Hakudoshi. Anything you say can & will be held against you in the court of law-"

One of the people in the crowd yelled, annoyed that she would arrest him for murdering but not for being gay. Kuchida turned her gaze to Inuyasha, eyes wide.

"Is it true? You are gay?"

"Yep & damn proud of it" the hanyou said in a calm voice.

"Then kill him" Kuchida's partner said, ambling towards his partner.

The crowd cheered & started to charge Inuyasha before a shot was fired in the air. Inuyasha hissed at the pain it caused his ears.

"You will not harm this man!" Kuchida snapped then turned towards her partner who glared at her, "Why would you order people to kill someone over sexuality, Enenra?"

"Well they are murderers, Kuchida, you know tha-"

"You didn't order their deaths until he admitted to being gay!"

"It is a crime, not to mention disgusting!" Enenra shouted, "What man would turn down such a fine creature for a creature so much like himself? Did you not read article 76? Obviously you did not"

"Someone life should not be based on their sexuality, Enenra! That's wrong!" Kuchida snapped

"If you insist on having this argument then I will have you arrested as well" the man said in a threatening growl.

Kuchida was about to respond when someone from the crowd threw the rest of the acid at Inuyasha who wasn't able to dodge in time.

_'I'm going to die...'_

He closed his eyes & waited for the burn...but he felt nothing. He only heard. Someone was screeching in agony right in front of him. He opened his eyes & stumbled back in horror as Kuchida fell to her knees, clawing at her face, desperately trying to wipe the acid off. Everyone, including Enenra, stared in horror & disbelief as she hollered, now on her side & rocking back & forth.

"You saved me..." Inuyasha whispered in disbelief.

"She's associating herself with a gay man! Kill her!" Enenra bellowed.

"Get out of here!" Kuchida screamed at Inuyasha

"B-but-" the hanyou hesitated, afraid. Confused. But grateful.

"_Run, damn it!_" Kuchida yelled before the crowd overtook her & beat her harshly.

Inuyasha took a step towards her before he looked up & saw Enenra's murderous glare settled on him. Before he could react the officer was in his face & delivered a swift uppercut, sending him up in the air & back a few feet. As he was trying to get up Enenra pointed his gun down at him, sneering.

"Where's the little bitch you were with on the beach?" he asked.

"None of your fucking business!" Inuyasha snarled & was rewarded with a slap to the face, delivered by the gun that was pointed at him.

"Tell me!"

"Go to hell"

Enenra cocked the gun & accidently shot as something hit him in the back. He turned to see what or who had hit him before he was looking at the now howling hanyou. The bullet had hit Inuyasha in the shoulder, ripping out his back. Though it hurt almost...no, more than his broken leg had he was glad it hadn't hit a little more to the right where his heart hammered.

By now the crowd had lost interest in Officer Kuchida, who was now lying unconscious, & was now coming to finish Inuyasha off. Enenra grinned.

"He's injured. Finish him"

Inuyasha managed to get himself together & stand to run before they were on him. He held his left arm close by his side to avoid his shoulder being jolted but the pain still shot through his body. He darted over to where he had dropped his gun & the duffel bag & turned to fire off a few shots. Several demons screamed in pain & fell but there were still many coming after him. Inuyasha managed to slip inside the ship before closing & locking the door behind him & darting behind a table, waiting for them to break through while he rested.

His youkai began to keen softly, wanting his mate but Inuyasha couldn't do anything about that at the moment. He glanced over in the corner where he left his beloved only to discover the body was gone. Immediately Inuyasha's youkai was enraged.

_**'Those humans touched my mate! Defiled his lovely body! Where is he! I'll kill them all with my bare hands!'**_

Inuyasha's hands trembled in anger & at trying to keep his youkai back. How _dare_ they. Even though they were criminals, that didn't give them any right to touch him!

The door burst open & the crowd rushed in, thirsty as ever for his blood & though he'd be more than happy to pierce through their Achilles tendons as they ran by he had to wait until his shoulder was better. In this fight he had to be at 100% or pretty close to it. Not being able to move his dominant arm would hinder him greatly. Hearing this plan his youkai raised its ki to speed up healing, filling his head with images of ripping off the heads of these disrespectful murderers & hearing their pain-filled screams.

Inuyasha leaned his head against the wall behind him & sighed. If someone had told him when they got on this ship that a bunch of homophobic, blood thirsty demons would try to kill them, he would've laughed in their face. No way something like that would happen when they were taking a cruise to Jamaica; nothing like that ever happened here right? Well apparently every country had its flaws.

Inuyasha tensed as he heard footsteps & ever so slowly slid the cock down on his gun. It clicked very softly but he could only hope the person didn't hear it. The steps continued & from the way it sounded they were coming his way. He inhaled & exhaled slowly, calming himself & concentrating. Then he suddenly wondered if maybe he should use his machete instead so the rest of the crowd wouldn't hear. He lowered his gun & searched for his machete & pulled it out before the person was upon him. He counted to three & lounged, machete held over his head...before it clattered to the floor.

"What the...fuck...?"

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly & his face went from something scarily similar to fear to utter relief & joy & Inuyasha wrapped his good arm around his mate's neck, raining kissing on his face & neck. He stuck his nose in the youkai's hair to see if he was real, too afraid to ponder on what he would do if it wasn't. He just might have commited suicide if this was a dream.

"Sessh...oh my fucking God baby, I thought you were...oh my God..."

Inuyasha couldn't help the joyful sobs that ripped from his throat as he repeatedly kissed the demon who had his face buried in his shirt, sniffling & keening.

_**"Alpha..."**_

Inuyasha felt everything in him unravel at those broken words, words that were spoken with so much emotion he couldn't even respond; he just cried. He stood there with Sesshomaru clinging to him for what felt like hours before he could find it in himself to pull away & stare into the beautiful face. At one point in time he didn't think he'd ever see though liquid golden eyes open again.

Inuyasha kissed his mate fiercely, one hand on the back of his head. Sesshomaru surrendered immediately, opening his mouth & moaning loudly, eyes sliding closed. To taste that sweet mouth again & inhale that scent that was completely Sesshomaru almost had Inuyasha on his knees. He ran his tongue along the wet cavern & sucked gently on the youkai's tongue, pulling another soft moan from him. He kissed the soft, soft lips again that molded so well with his & tasted tears.

When Inuyasha pulled back Sesshomaru's red eyes stared back at him lustfully & as much as he wanted to sate that lustful desire now wasn't the time. He could hear the remaining demons turning back to search again.

_**"Alpha hurt...drink"**_

Sesshomaru bared his neck but Inuyasha simply placed a kiss there. "Save your blood, Sessh. You're not fully healed yet"

The silver haired beauty lifted his shirt to show the hanyou the healing pink scar on his abdomen, smirking arrogantly. _**"I healed. I take the bullet out of your shoulder & you drink"**_

That wasn't something Inuyasha looked forward to doing but it had to be done. He eased himself into a lying position & began taking deep breaths. No doubt about it, this was going to hurt like a bitch. Sesshomaru ripped his shirt just enough so he could see the wound then placed his hand gently on Inuyasha's face before leaning forward & kissing him again, distracting him. The kiss grew heated before the inu-youkai travelled down to his mating mark & began licking & suckling on it, causing the hanyou to arch in plesure before digging in the bullet wound & searching for the bullet.

"Ah shit!"

Inuyasha tensed & forgot all about the pleasing mouth on his neck, eyes watering. He knew Sesshomaru was being careful but it felt like his husband was trying to claw his heart or lung out. His breathes came out fast & shaky.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Sessh!" Inuyasha hissed when a long finger curled in the wound & then Sesshomaru tossed the bullet to the floor & began licking the wound, healing it.

Though it still throbbed in pain the licking made it feel a lot better. He relaxed & gently took Sesshomaru's wrist, biting it & sucking on the blood that sprang forth. He could feel the blood recharging his body, healing it & strengthening it. Once Sesshomaru deemed the wound healed he sat up, eyes burning with sexual desire as he watched his mate drinking from his wrist.

_**"Alpha..."**_ he groaned.

Inuyasha felt his own desire burning in his abdomen as he stared back, raising his hips as Sesshomaru began rocking on top of him. The inu-demon's breathing turned into pants that were interlaced with groans & small yips of pleasure. When a demon drank the blood of his mate, it was quite similar to drinking an aphrodisiac. Along with its healing side effects both demons were usually overtaken by their demons in their lust for one another. Inuyasha was just barely keeping his youkai at bay, which was straining hard, wild with passion & driven by its lust.

Sesshomaru gasped & moaned, eyes rolling & he began to slow down, little shudders running through his body. Inuyasha licked the bite mark until it healed then leaned forward to pull the inu-demon into another heated kiss. He wasn't too happy about now having to fight with pre-cum in his pants but there was nothing he could do about it for now. He just hoped he wouldn't get chafed.

Sesshomaru straightened as the sound of running began echoing in the halls & stood. Inuyasha stood as well & handed him a machete, knowing the demon didn't too much care for guns.

"You watch your back, alright?" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"You do the same" Sesshomaru replied & got ready to fight.

As the demons came sprinting around the corner, snarling at the two inu demons & charging at them Inuyasha felt a shiver of anticipation roll down his spine. It has been centuries since he'd been in a fight quite like this. & he was going to enjoy it. He took one last look over at his mate & then cocked the AK-47 & began shooting, spraying the crowd with round after round of ammunition. They screamed & roared, much to Inuyasha's youkai's pleasure. This was music to its ears. It was a powerful thing to have the people who made you suffer, suffer in return.

Sesshomaru swung the machete expertly & lopped off the head of the female who was set on clawing his face. It made him homesick for earlier days when demons quarrelled amoungst themselves freely. Even after all these centuries of not even picking up a sword, he adjusted to the machete quite easily & it molded into his hand so well. He could almost imagine being in his royal kimono, the ship being a forrest or open field & for some reason that made him smile. He boldly stepped forward & cut a large gash into a man's side before expertly & gracefully turning & stabbing the man who ran up behind him.

Inuyasha chucked the Ak-47 once it ran out of ammo & took out his revolvers, shooting three demons in the forehead & killing them. All he had left were nine millimeters & then he'd have to rely on his claws. He'd only hoped by that time they would have killed all these bastards. He glanced over at Sesshomaru who seemed to be having the time of his life, if the taunting & graceful killing he was currently doing wasn't anything to go by.

He grinned. "Leave some for me, babe!"

Sesshomaru winked at him & quickly eliminated the demons that surrounded him. Inuyasha chuckled to himself. His husband was one of a kind & he wouldn't have traded him for anyone else. He fired several shots into a demon that refused to go down, finally buckling when the hanyou put a bullet in his kneecap.

"Filthy half breed" he growled.

"Ugly bastard" Inuyasha snarled back & put a bullet in his head

He used four more bullets before he ran out & flung the gun into a demon's crotch, causing him to howl in pain.

"Iron reaper soul stealer!"

Sesshomaru skipped away from the blood that went flying everywhere as his husband made a mess of a demon who was on his knees, crying & holding his crotch. He shook his head slightly before finishing off a particularly stubborn demon who kept dodging his attacks. He was about to say something to Inuyasha when something caught his eye & his eyes widened as he looked out the window.

Inuyasha was wiping the blood out of his eyes & getting ready to behead a charging bull demon when Sesshomaru called him & pointed out the window. The hanyou looked, holding his arm out & clothes-lining the bull without looking & his eyes widened considerably. It was the replacement ship not too far off but approaching quickly & hope swelled quickly in Inuyasha's chest as he finished the bull demon & yelled to Sesshomaru.

"We gatta get on the beach so they can see us!"

Sesshomaru nodded, flinging his perfect hair over his shoulder & following. They made their way down to the lobby, passing the bar where they had gotten their drinks when they first entered the ship & saw the bartender hanging upside down from the lightening fixture, face distorted from the acid still dripping off his face. The inu-youkai grimaced & looked away quickly. He was more than happy to leave these horrible images & memories behind him on this ship & island.

As they approached the door where the unloading ramp was still in place two ogre demons stood there with their arms crossed. They had to be close to nine feet tall with muscular arms but a protruding belly. Though their blockage served to anger Inuyasha, Sesshomaru showed no emotion, going back to his combact days when his poker face kept his enemies guessing.

"You shall not pass" one of the ogres said in a booming voice.

"Watch me" Inuyasha growled & raised his bloody claws, "Iron reaper soul stealer!"

The attack caused the ogre no harm; the ogre simply scratched the place on his arm where Inuyasha had struck. "Pitiful half breed can not harm me. Go home to your mother & let her coddle you"

"Fuck you, asshole!"

Inuyasha attacked again only for the ogre to stop him & smash him into the floor, breaking the hardwood. Sesshomaru grimaced but said nothing, mind fluttering with a plan. Apparently out-right attacks weren't going to work but every creature had its weak spots. The question was where was it.

The second ogre snatched him up suddenly which surprised him but he kept his facial expression bored, keeping his breathing calm though he really couldn't breathe that well.

"Half breed has a pretty little bitch. I should mount her & make him watch" it snarled, its hot breath rolling off of his tongue & into Sesshomaru's face who had a hard time not showing his disgust.

"You're already going to die daring to touch me" Sesshomaru said in a calm voice, "Try to mount me & I'll castrate you before making you writhe in agony while I slowly kill you"

The ogre holding him laughed heartily, turning to his comrad. "Did you hear that, Jeninji? The bitch has the voice of a man & feminine features yet he claims he'll kill me"

The ogre, Jeninji, chuckled, lifting Inuyasha in the air by one leg. "& this filthy half-bastard is about as strong as an ant. What have we gotten ourselves into, Bob?"

Inuyasha stopped growling & looked at the ogre holding his husband. Sesshomaru was staring at the ogre in disbelief as well.

"Bob?" the hanyou said, an eyebrow raised, "Your name is...Bob? You can't be serious..."

"Be silent, pathetic half-demon! I was named after my honorable father!' Bob snarled.

Sesshomaru had tried to restrain himself but he chuckled as Inuyasha laughed out loud. "I've never met a demon named _Bob_. Please tell me it's short for something"

"Yes it is! It's short for Bobby!"

Sesshomaru outright laughed, tears coming to his eyes as Inuyasha hollered, wrapping his arms around his mid-section. This definitely was not the time to be laughing but that was such a...plain name for a demon [AN: No offense to any of my readers who may be named Bob o.o]. Bob snarled & hurled Sesshomaru into the wall but the dog demon simply launched himself right back at the ogre, whipping out his machete & dragging it along the ogre's throat. It cut but not enough to harm the huge demon who growled in irritation.

"You irritating mongrel!"

Sesshomaru landed near Jeninji & skipped away from his groping hands then launched himself in the air to dodge Bob, landing on his head. Before Bob had time to react Sesshomaru forced the machete down into the scalp below him. To his surprise Bob simply snarled & knocked him off, as angry as ever. If stabbing him right in the head didn't kill him, what the hell would? He figured he might try slitting his throat again but he was fairly certain he wasn't going to be as lucky as last time, having such a clear shot.

Inuyasha wasn't having much more luck with Jeninji. He managed to cut the monster's fingers so that he was dropped & darted in to shover his claws through the demon's belly but he rebounded & was stunned. He had seen Sesshomaru shove the machete through Bob's head & currently Bob was fighting as if he hadn't been injured. Where else would they be able to hurt them? He went for Jeninji's face but only made the ogre more angry.

"Shit" he swore, landing behind the towering youkai.

He launched himself up to Jeninji's head, dragging his claws roughly up the rounded spine & was able to grab his hair before Jeninji twisted around, roaring.

"Where are you, you worthless imbecile? Show your face!"

As Jeninji's head whipped back & forth Inuyasha swung right along with his hair. Several times he nearly collided with the back of his neck or shoulder until finally he did. He accidently raked his claws along his spinal chord at the back of his neck & the ogre roared in pain, hands reaching back & flinging him over his shoulder. Though Inuyasha hit the wall hard he was grinning. He had found their weak spot.

Sesshomaru noticed Jeninji growling with his hand on the back of his neck & Inuyasha across the room, grinning diabolically. That grin could only mean that he had figured out how to take these big boys down. He ducked Bob's swatting hand & darted over to where Inuyasha was.

"Did you find their weak spot?" he asked quickly.

"Back of the neck" Inuyasha murmured just as quickly before they sprung in opposite directions to avoid the ogres' attacks, causing the two clumsy demons to bump their heads together.

"Damn it Bob, watch where you're going!" Jeninji complained, rubbing his forehead.

"Why do _I_ have to watch where I'm going? Why can't _you_ watch where _you're_ going?" Bob retorted.

'Well hell I'm big as hell, I'm not that hard to miss!"

"Neither am I!"

"Stop just agreeing with me, damn! You're so unoriginal!"

"& you need to stop bitching about every little damn thing that gets on your nerves!"

Sesshomaru & Inuyasha looked on as the argument continued, shaking their heads.

"That is truly sad" Sesshomaru commented, hefting his machete onto his shoulder.

"Tell me about it. Let's finish them off before they drive us crazy" Inuyasha grumbled.

Both inus charged & ripped into the back of the unsuspecting ogres' necks, killing them instantly. Gallons & gallons of green blood shot out from the wounds & Sesshomaru skittered away from the mess, lip lifted in a disgusted sneer.

"How vile..."

"Sessh, the ship!"

The dog demon peeked out the door to see the replacement ship was nearing, about 15 or 20 miles out. They'd be on the beach within five to seven minutes. Just as Sesshomaru was getting ready to step out onto the ramp Inuyasha placed a hand on his arm.

"Babe, we gatta run up to the lido deck real quick..."

"What? Why?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Look remember Officer Kuchida that was about to arrest us when you killed that guy on the beach?"

"Yes what of it?"

"Well...she saved me earlier...the mob had thrown acid at me but she protected me...I owe it to her to at least see if she's alive & carry her on the replacement ship with us"

Sesshomaru searched his face for a moment before nodding once & without further delayed they shot off in the direction of the staircase to the lido deck.

.

..

...

Opening the door to the lido deck Inuyasha crept quietly out onto the patio & found Officer Kuchida still lying there, motionless. He could only hope that she was still alive. He motioned Sesshomaru to stay before looking around & trotted over to her, haunched over to stay hidden.

Approaching her body he realized she was still breathing though shallowly. Her face was swollen & distorted from the beating & the acid; she used to be so pretty, now Inuyasha wondered would she ever revert back to that beauty.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder & shook her very slightly. She groaned but didn't open her eyes.

"Hey Officer Kuchida? You with me?"

She didn't respond, at least not coherantly, just moaned again.

"Listen the replacement ship is almost here. I'm going to take you with us, alright?"

Another moan. This time her hand lifted halfway. He grabbed it gently.

"Thank you saving me. That was really brave & quick thinking. I really do appreciate it"

Officer Kuchida opened one of her eyes & blinked. Something in Inuyasha said that she had winked & he smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go meet that ship"

He was about to move to pick her up when a thought hit him: where was Enenra?

"Yasha, behind you!" Sesshomaru shouted.

Inuyasha turned around just in time to block the crowbar that was raised over Enenra's head & ready to bash his head in. Enenra roared in rage & kicked Inuyasha in the gut, sending him back a few feet. The hanyou quickly got his breath back & patted his pockets, wishing he had some kind of weapon. Guess his claws were going to have to do. He growled when Enenra kicked Kuchida, causing her to whimper in pain.

"Only a pussy ass bastard hits a woman, much less someone who is down" he snarled.

Enenra laughed, forked tongue slithering out from between his thin lips. "Say what you will, this woman has lost all of my respect for sticking up for a gay man & risking her life for his"

"You're just mad that no one would do that for your sorry ass"

"Oh you're hurting my little feelings, batty boy" Enenra chuckled sarcastically, earning a death glare.

Inuyasha launched himself at Enenra & caught him by the throat but as they hit the deck Enera used their momentum to throw the hanyou off of him, rolling into a standing position & moving to hit Inuyasha with the crowbar. Inuyasha moved the left & avoided the hit but recieved a kick to his mouth which chipped his canine fang. Blood seeped out of the cut on his lip, which he licked away slowly.

Enenra swung the crowbar again but this time Inuyasha caught it & twisted his wrist to pry the bar out of his hand & tossed it overboard. The demon hissed & tackled him to the deck, delivering punch after powerful punch. Inuyasha recovered after a moment & wrapped both hands around Enenra's throat, pressing his thumbs hard against the windpipe.

"Fucking...ass" Enenra choked, trying to pry the powerful claws from his throat.

"Thanks but I already have someone to do that to, not to mention I'm not attracted to you" Inuyasha hissed with the effort of trying to suffocate him.

Enenra tried punching him again but his blows were weak so he went back to trying to pry Inuyasha's hands from his throat. His face began to turn red then blue & his eyes began to water. Inuyasha's hands began to tremble from the effort & he didn't think he'd be able to hold on much longer but then Enenra's eyes rolled back & he went limp. The hanyou threw the body off of him before rolling up onto his hands & knees, spitting out blood.

Sesshomaru walked over to him, smirking with the machete resting against his shoulder. "I don't know many warriors who can get their ass kicked & look sexy doing it"

"Hardy har har" Inuyasha grumbled but grinned & gave him a kiss, "I didn't see you bothering to even try to help me"

"I helped on the sidelines by watching your ass"

"Who else was there to watch out for? The homophobes have been taken care of"

"No I was watching your ass. It looks nice"

Inuyasha laughed out loud & brought his husband's face closer to his for a long heated kiss, "You're such a pervert"

As he was kissing him Sesshomaru shifted quickly & his body jerked before he relaxed into the kiss again. Inuyasha leaned back, his eyebrow raised.

"Are you ok?"

Sesshomaru looked at him innocently. "Yes, of course"

"What was all of that?"

"All of what?"

"All of this-" Inuyasha stated & proceeded to jerk his body around in a weak imitation of what the dog demon did. The silver haired beauty grinned when the hanyou's eyes laid on his arm which was stretched out behind him. Turning Inuyasha was more than surprised to see Enenra skewered on the end of his machete, eyes wide & lifeless.

He turned back to his husband. "What...how...wait you kiss with your eyes open?"

Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well I mean I can't think of any other way you would've been able to get him before he got me!"

The inu-youkai rolled his eyes, jerking Enenra's body off his machete & into the ocean. "You're welcome, Inuyasha"

"Wait you're not going to answer my question? I mean thank you, I appreciaite it but-hey!"

Sesshomaru walked over to Officer Kuchida & picked her up bridal style, glaring at his husband. "Now is no time for questions. By now the replacement boat is probably about to take off with the time we wasted"

Completely forgetting that Inuyasha nodded & they fled inside the ship, down the staircase, past dead demons sprawled all over the palce, down the ramp & onto the beach. They caught the crew members getting ready to pull their ramp back & screamed for the to stop. They did, startled that they finally found some survivors off the cruise ship & even more startled at the beaten officer in Sesshomaru's arms.

"What happened on that ship? We just found a bunch of dead people & demons! & What happened to her?" one of them asked.

"Long story. Tell you all about it when you get us the hell away from here!" Inuyasha said, pushing past them.

.

..

...

WOOOOO! Told ya I was gunna update real soon =] Hope you guys liked it. This seemed kind of drawn out to me but I was really trying to make it interesting since you guys have stuck with me this long. Thank you so much for the reviews & even for the silent readers; I appreciat_e_ you guys! I'll write an epiloge & this story will be fini =] Ja nae!


	9. Chapter 9

"...& I came in like bam! Pow! Ka-blam! & took them all out with one shot!"

The crew members on the replacement ship, Carnival Pride, "ooh"ed & "ahh"ed as they listened to Inuyasha's elaborate reenactment of their time on the previous cruise ship. Sesshomaru sat to his right, calmly sipping his tea & shaking his head slightly. Inuyasha was such a good liar.

"& then he says, 'You shall not pass!' so I flicked him on his forehead & it blew his brains out!"

"Oh dear!" one the crew member exclaimed.

"What about the police lady? What happened to her?" the other asked.

"Well they were holding her hostage, trying to force me to hand over all my guns & shit & when I refused they beat her up & dipped her in acid" Inuyasha said as if it irritated him, "As if the bastards didn't have enough weapons!"

"Such violence" the first member whispered, "You three are lucky to have made it out alive!"

Officer Kuchida shifted from her bed, huffing in annoyance. "It'd be nice if you guys kept it down"

"Sorry, just telling these guys about my awesome fights & our quick getaway" Inuyasha said, smiling smugly.

"Awesome fight? You got your ass beat several times & as for the quick getaway, my grandmother moves faster & she's in a motorized scooter"

Sesshomaru choked on his tea, clearing his throat several times to hide the laugh that was bubbling up his throat while Inuyasha's face turned red in embarassment.

"How would you know? You were knocked out!" he yelled.

"I dosed in & out of consciousness. I know the sound of someone getting their ass beat" Kuchida replied, pulling the blankets over her head as a sign that she was ready to go back to sleep.

The crew members & Sesshomaru chuckled a bit more then the members went off to do their work while the inu demons got up to go wander the ship.

It had been two days since they boarded this ship & it was a lot bigger. Only a handful of passengers from the previous ship boarded this one. The others were too fascinated with the island. It took the inu-demons a while to find the mess hall which was equivalent to the the lido deck but the smell of fresh baked cookies lured Sesshomaru right to it. The food was just as perfect as the previous ships' but had more variety. Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru eat sensuously slow as he himself bit off half a burger. A sudden thought came to mind: what would Sesshomaru look like with a big butt?

_**'More pushin' for the cushion...or something like that...'**_

The hanyou chuckled quietly to himself. _'Close enough'_

He didn't mind Sesshomaru's ass now; it was just nice to fantasize about it being just a bit bigger.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, head tilted slightly

Inuyasha blinked. He hadn't even realized he was but he smiled easily. "Cause you're so damn beautiful"

The inu-youkai blushed prettily, lowering his eyes shyly. "As if you hadn't had centuries to stare"

"Well excuse me for wanting to let you know every once in a while"

"It's not as if I don't appreciate it"

"Then you're welcome"

Sesshomaru gave him a look & Inuyasha smiled sweetly, reaching under the table & slowly running his hand up the dog demon's leg. The silver haired beauty raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Inuyasha murmured

"I just might be. & I'm thinking of all the positions I wouldn't mind getting in for you" Sesshomaru purred

"Uh...actually I was thinking that maybe we should hit the gym. Don't want all this food going to these lovely thighs"

The hanyou took off running as his husband snatched up a knife & got ready to throw it at him.

.

..

...

Inuyasha slowly stroked Sesshomaru's hair as they lounged in their luxurious cabin. This one smelled like rose petals & vanilla, much to Sesshomaru's pleasure, & he had room for all of his stuff so he was content. After reuniting with his chocolate ice cream & Oreos they wound down for the evening, snuggling & flirting in their room.

"Ya know...when I first met you I thought you were a stuck up, pompous bastard with nothing to do but spend money" Inuyasha murmured softly, "Now that I know you better I realize...you're also funny & great in bed"

He laughed as Sesshomaru slapped him hard in the face. "I am not stuck up!"

"Ok, ok, you're not, I'm sorry"

There was a comfortable silence as the two stared out their round window, fascinated with the stars twinkling in the black sky.

"Yasha..."

"Mmm?"

"You know how you sing A Whole New World to distract me?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you sing it while we were...held hostage?"

Inuyasha took a few moments to think that out. It had never even entered his mind to sing it. "Well...honestly, I don't know. I guess with all that was going on...I didn't even think about it. Plus I'm sure if I did I wouldn't have"

"Why not?"

"A guy that you just beat the shit out of randomly starts singing a song from a Disney movie that came out in 1994. What would be the first thing in your mind?"

"I beat you too much?"

"Something along those lines, yes"

"But you claim you don't care what people think of you"

"I don't!"

"Why are you getting upset?"

"I'm not!"

"Then stop yelling"

"I'm not yel-" Inuyasha sighed, "I was not even yelling"

"You were"

"I was not!"

"You're doing it again..."

"Shut up"

Sesshomaru threw him a murderous glare. "I dare you to make me"

Quicker than one could blink the hanyou had his husband's body leaning at a 45 degree angle, his mouth practically devouring his. Sesshomaru didn't mind; rough kisses were such a turn on. Inuyasha's tongue stroked his sensuously, dipping down his throat a bit before running over the roof of his mouth. Sesshomaru moaned softly & held his mate tighter. As Inuyasha's tongue retreated the hanyou sat back & simply stared into his face.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

The half breed lifted one side of his mouth humorlessly. "I thought for a split second I had lost you...several times"

The silver haired beauty's eyes softened. "Oh Yasha..."

"You know I'm not the kind of guy to give you this long, lovey dovey speech & I know you probably wouldn't want to hear it if I did but...I didn't want to live without you, babe"

Sesshomaru looked away, shifting as Inuyasha sat upright with him in his lap. These kinds of things were embarassing, kind of like when someone apologizes for something that really wasn't their fault. He knew the only reason why Inuyasha said it was because, well...he did almost die...several times...& that was hard on a mate. But now that that was over he just wanted to forget about everything that had happened.

"Sessh?"

The inu-demon looked up into his husband's face. "Hn?"

Inuyasha searched for something in his face before finally smiling & shaking his head. "Nothing. Let's go get something to eat"

.

..

...

Aruba was everything one could ever want in a vacation: beautiful weather, beaches, tons of food & booze, shops, plenty of things to do & not to mention the lovely people. As the ship was pulling into the harbor Inuyasha & Sesshomaru leaned their elbows against the railing, watching as a crowd gathered & began to cheer, welcoming the tourists. They had on colorful attire, large feathered headdresses & a couple of them banged on drums, making beautiful music that everyone danced to while waiting for the tourists to unload. Even Sesshomaru was tapping the toe of his shoe along with the beat.

"Welcome to Kamay, Aruba, ladies & gentleman" the captain said over the PA system, "Please head calmly for the exit until we dock"

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hand & lead him down to the lobby, waiting almost impatiently when Sesshomaru wanted to get more ice cream & Oreos.

"I haven't had any all day!" the youkai had pouted.

Stepping out onto the warm, white-almost-blue sand the two men inhaled the cool salty breeze. The natives gathered around the tourists, beating their drums at a faster tempo & singing in their language. It seemed to be a song about welcome since they greeted each tourist with a necklace of flowers, a kiss on each cheek & an invitation to begin dancing with them. Sesshomaru didn't particularly like being kissed by strangers but he brushed off the discomfort.

Inuyasha grabbed him by both of his hands & began dancing with him, laughing & spinning him around. He'd never seen the hanyou so happy, minus their wedding day & his happiness brought a smile to the dog demon's face & a warmth in his heart.

The drumming ended with a flourish & the drummers bowed & they welcomed them again before leaving them to do as they wished. Inuyasha immediately began sniffing out restaurants & found a particularly delectable snack wafting from the window of a little shop. He strolled in & nearly fainted as he gazed at a small version of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"Welcome newcomers!" a woman greeted in a thick Dutch accent, "Holler if you need anything!"

"Sessh, we should've gotten married in here" the hanyou whispered, eyes going big.

Sesshomaru was already picking out the chocolates he wanted so he didn't hear that; there was so much to choose from! He bit back the urge to whine as he eyed an Oreo cheesecake drizzled in chocolate sauce. He already knew that had enough calories in one slice to earn him the nickname Thunder Thighs.

Inuyasha made his way over to the international chocolates & practically squealed when he saw his favorite snack. "Sessh, baby, they got _Pocky_!"

The woman at the register smiled, watching the two men almost drooling on the display cases. She couldn't blame them; she did the same thing before she started working here...well then again she still did it...

30 minutes & $230 [thanks to Sesshomaru's backup credit card] later the two demons went to the beach to enjoy their chocolates. Inuyasha glared enviously at the stash Sesshomaru had; they all looked so good & the demon wouldn't even share! Sesshomaru grinned at him smugly, slowly unwrapping his Ferrero Rocher.

"You know I'd share with you, Yasha..."

"You lie"

"Yes, I am actually. You know me so well"

He planted a chocolate-laced kiss on the hanyou's lips & skipped down to the water, loving how warm the water was. The rest of the day was spent at the beach. The sun stayed in the sky longer than they were used to but it wasn't nearly as hot as they were used to. It didn't feel any hotter than eighty degrees.

They lugged the rest of their treats back onto the ship & laid in bed to snuggle. Inuyasha stretched out on his back on their wonderously comfortable bed while Sesshomaru curled up at his side, his head on top of the half breed's heart.

"You know...this is probably the most awesome chocolate I've ever had" Inuyasha murmured.

"As expensive as it was, it'd better be" Sesshomaru replied before licking his fingers appreciatively.

"Hmm...even if it didn't, you licking your finger is giving me some good ideas..."

"Oh?"

Sesshomaru raised his head & was practically attacked as Inuyasha pressed their mouths together, rolling so that he was on top. He plunged his tongue into his husband's mouth & moaned at the sinfully chocolatey taste. He'd have to get Sesshomaru eat more chocolate in the future. The silver haired beauty wrapped his arms around his neck & his slender legs around his waist, raising his hips suggestively.

"My, my, aren't we impatient?" Inuyasha purred.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him, tangling his fingers in the hanyou's hair. "Shut up & fuck me"

"Your wish is my command"

Inuyasha pulled the demon's pants off before slowly sucking his fingers, settling his half-mast lustful gaze on his husband, loving how he writhed.

"Yasha..." he whined.

The half breed gave his digits one last lick before he was slowly scissoring the inu-youkai open, pumping his hardened cock with the other hand. Sesshomaru panted, his hand wandering up to his mouth to mimic what the fingers were doing in his entrance.

"You like that, don't you?" Inuyasha whispered huskily in his ear, slowly licking the shell.

"Nnnnnngh...please, big daddy..."

A low, rumbling growl vibrated in Inuyasha's chest as he added another finger & picked up the pace, watching in satisfaction as Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip, head turning side to side as he succumbed to the burning lust.

"Oh Yasha..."

When Inuyasha curled his fingers he brushed a bundle of nerves & Sesshomaru's back arched, a strangle cry falling from his lips. Inuyasha did it again & grinned mischievously when he got the same reaction.

_'Bingo'_

He continued doing so until his mate tensed, ready to climax & withdrew his fingers, earning him a very murderous glare.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru snarled each syllable

The hanyou smiled diabolically. "You mad?"

"Fuck me before I force you to!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Now how would you force me-"

Sesshomaru yanked him down by his hair & made their lips slam together in a rough kiss while he maneuvered his mate's cock into his entrance. Inuyasha didn't mind being practically man-handled; he knew every once in a while his sweetheart needed to be reminded of the lord he once was, of being in control & powerful. It was actually quite a turn on when Sesshomaru got wild.

Already setting the pace fast Sesshomaru rode as if he was on top, gaining more speed when he shifted his legs to Inuyasha's shoulders. The hanyou smiled devilishly & licked his lips slowly.

"Oh baby!"

Sesshomaru was concentrating too much on the pleasure shooting through his body to pay attention to much else. A long, rumbling growl rolled off his tongue & he hissed as he inhaled which was followed by an animalistic moan.

"Holy fuuuuck...nngh, nngh, yes, uh, uh, daddy, yes!"

"Mmmmm, Daddy likes it like that, baby"

Sesshomaru arched his back as a particularly sweet spot was hit over & over & he tensed, a loud groan falling from his lips which grew into a yell as he came, hips thrusting involuntarily, hand pulling hard on Inuyasha's hair. The half breed had no choice but to come, as Sesshomaru's muscles milked him of his seed.

Setting the pace so fast so early on tired Inuyasha out but before he could even catch his breath properly Sesshomaru was shifting into another position, slowly rocking.

"Mmmm, Yasha..."

"Babe, you're not tired?"

"Mmm...nnngh...no..."

Inuyasha wrapped one arm around his waist & flipped him over so that Sesshomaru was on top, facing away from him & he was lying on his back. He kept one hand on the slender waist & the other behind his head as he let his mate do as he willed. His youkai purred in approval.

_**'I picked such a talented mate...'**_

_'Ummm according to my calculations, it was me who picked him'_

_**'Actually you didn't even want to mate him at first, don't you remember?"**_

_'I didn't want to __**marry**__ at first. I didn't mind mating'_

_**'So you're saying you only got involved with him to get in his pants? Oh wait till he hears about this'**_

_'You better not, you bastard!'_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when Inuyasha's hand would go from caressing his side to tapping him on the shoulder, as if to gain his attention, & back again.

"Are you having technical difficulties, Yasha?"

"_**Ye-**_no babe I'm fine, you're doing great"

"Why are you fighting your demon?"

"_**I have to tell yo-**_because he's having...impure...thoughts"

The inu-youkai stopped & looked over his shoulder. "Say what?"

Inuyasha's kept changing by the second: his eyes flashing red, fangs growing longer before shrinking, ears jumping to the top of his head before disappearing then coming back...

Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "Have to tell me what?"

"Nothin-_**got with you to get in your pa-**_nothing at all, babe"

"Get in my _what?_"

"_**PANTS-**_i-in your arms, baby, I want to be in your arms. You give the best hugs-"

"You got with me to get in my pants?"

_'Thanks, asshole'_

_**'You're very welcome'**_

He was about to respond until Sesshomaru began to growl & looked up to see the youkai's red eyes glaring down at him. **"Alpha...used me?"**

"No, no, baby, there's more to you than just the party in your pants" Inuyasha replied smiling sweetly.

**"As in...?"**

"Uh...er, well, umm...well, you're fucking gorgeous, for one!"

Sesshomaru's glare grew fiercer.

"Uh, & umm...you're hella smart, a fucking genius, not to mention you, umm...you're really strong!"

**"Go on"**

_'Geeze someone likes his ego stroked'. _"& of course no one is as graceful & powerful as you are, my dear"

Sesshomaru hummed in approval.

"A-and have you looked in the mirror lately? Have you _seen_ anyone as beautiful as you? Have ya?"

**"No"**

"You know why?"

The inu-youkai lifted an eyebrow.

"Cause no one like that exists"

Sesshomaru stared at him a while before relaxing & leaning forward to kiss him passionately. **"Alpha so good to me..."**

"Oh you know it baby..."

**"Alpha make me feel so good"**

"Mhm, every night..."

**"Alpha buy me gifts"**

"All the time-wait, what?"

Sesshomaru stood abruptly & sauntered into the bathroom, gazing over his shoulder. **"Since Alpha only had eyes for my body Alpha can go without it for a while"**

Inuyasha groaned & covered his eyes with his forearm in exasperation. _'You fucking asshole!'_

His youkai grinned smugly. _**'You're restricted from sex. I am not'**_

"Ffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

& that is the end of my story guys =] I tried to make it funny...don't know if I suceeded...But anywho thank you beaucoup for all your wonderful reviews! I read each & every one though I didn't respond to all of them. Not much time in a day anymore! . But I'm working on another story so sit tight for me guys! Ja nae =D


End file.
